Ranma es Ryoga y Ryoga es Ranma?
by Jen Jen Jojo
Summary: Ranma y Ryoga han tenido un pequeño accidente en el que intercambian sus cuerpos.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

PRIMERA PARTE

Amanecía en la pacífica Nerima, iluminando el Sol cálidamente las calles. Una joven de cabello azul despertaba lentamente, teniendo como una primera visión, al pequeño cerdo negro que descansaba entre las cobijas. La sonrisa de Akane no se hizo esperar, y pasó los dedos suave y tiernamente por la pequeña cabeza de P-chan. Se sentó para poder estirar sus brazos. Vio la hora en el reloj, era el momento de levantarse para seguir su rutina de fin de semana, ya que era bien sabido que esos enormes ojos café recorrerían las calles de Nerima mientras corría, mejorando cada vez más una marca personal que nadie tenía conocimiento salvo ella.

Así pues, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. El pequeño cerdo siempre se daba cuenta de cuando ella se levantaba, aunque lograba quedarse lo suficientemente despierto para apreciar el rostro tranquilo de la chica mientras dormía. Sin embargo, le era difícil aguantarse las ganas de verla cambiar de ropa, así que siempre se escondía bajo las cobijas y apretaba lo más que podía sus pequeños dientes para no caer ante tales tentaciones.

-Buenos días P-chan. Nos vemos más tarde. -le deja un beso en la frente, luego de destaparlo.

Los enormes ojos de P-chan se quedan mirando hacia la puerta, escuchando los pasos de ella bajar por las escaleras. Luego un acostumbrado "¡Buenos días Kasumi! ¡Desayunaré volviendo!

El cerdito sale de la habitación y se encuentra con un joven de trenza y ojos azules que lo miran: primero adormilados para después mostrarse incómodos ante su presencia.

-Hola P-chan, ¿qué tal dormiste? Cerdo abusivo. -lo toma rápidamente por la cinta que lleva sobre el cuello. -Ryoga… -lo mira con cara de pocos amigos -no es bueno que abuses de la confianza que Akane te tiene. Puede que algún día se entere y entonces sí conocerás su furia.

El cerdito se meneaba de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse del agarre, aunque luego de las últimas palabras del ojiazul se queda espantado.

-¿Qué se supone que no debe saber Akane, Ranma? -pregunta detrás suyo una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños. Nabiki, la más maliciosa de las Tendo, estaba por ir a cepillarse los dientes cuando repentinamente se encuentra con aquella escena que le parece por demás sospechosa.

Ambos, Ranma y P-chan ponen cara de susto al darse por parcialmente descubiertos.

-N… no es nada Naibiki, buenos días. Tuve un sueño raro y se lo contaba a este cerdo -ambos asienten -ya nos íbamos -pasa por un lado de ella llevándose a Ryoga con él.

-Mmm… que extraño -se queda mirando en la dirección hacia donde se fueron con los ojos entrecerrados -Bueno, supongo que ya me enteraré.

Mientras tanto, se ve a Akane corriendo por la ruta acostumbrada. Luciendo unos mallones negros y una sudadera en color azul marino que le quedan perfectos y que resaltan el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Se sentía especialmente con ánimos de distraerse después de una dura jornada de exámenes.

-Buenos días! -se le escuchó decir animadamente mientras una anciana que humedecía el pavimento a la entrada de su casa, le miraba con una sonrisa y agitaba una mano en señal de saludo. Tiempo después y más adelante se encontró un curioso puesto que le llamó bastante la atención. Se detuvo al no poder evitar mirar los extraños objetos que vendía un sujeto envuelto en una capa amarilla y con lentes oscuros.

-Oh! Buenos días señorita. Tiene usted buen gusto al mirar los artefactos que traigo el día de hoy -los lentes brillaron momentáneamente. Y una ancha sonrisa aparecía en aquella cara.

Akane miraba un espejo con un bello marco y un joyero de extraños grabados. Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo, Ranma consumía apresuradamente su desayuno ante la mirada extrañada del resto de la familia. Nabiki seguía pensando que todo era muy raro. Ranma se daba unos golpes en el pecho porque la comida se le atoraba.

-Gracias por la comida -dijo el muchacho. Luego tomó una pequeña bolsa negra y se dispuso a salir. -Bueno, regreso por la tarde.

-Que te vaya bien Ranma -le respondió una dulce Kasumi -Vaya… se ve que tiene prisa.

-Seguro fue tras de Akane, aunque siente que disimula es un poco tonto al hacerlo -comentó Nabiki con su acostumbrada cara de imparcialidad, aunque por dentro seguía pensando en que algo estaba extraño.

Los padres de familia comenzaron a reír luego de escuchar a Nabiki.

-La juventud, la juventud siempre tan apresurada. Vamos Saotome es hora de un juego -se levanta el señor Tendo.

-Claro que sí -le responde su mejor amigo.

Una vez estando alejado de la casa Tendo, Ranma saca de la bolsa a un muy amarrado P-chan que tiene un enorme golpe en la cabeza. Le vierte agua caliente para que vuelva a ser Ryoga en su forma humana.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me molestas ahora, Ranma? -le dijo con cierta tranquilidad en el su tono.

Ranma le agarra del cuello de su camisa -No me digas que no te lo imaginas, P-chan. Como buena mascota deberías tener tu casa en el patio de la casa y no estar durmiendo en una cama -Ranma lo miraba con algo de desagrado.

-Aaah… era eso. Bueno yo no soy una mascota, soy algo así como un confidente y por eso merezco dormir al lado de Akane -le respondió con mucha seguridad e intenciones de molestar al chico de la trenza.

-¡Más te vale que no abuses, Ryoga! -le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz mucho más fuerte y comenzaron a adoptar una posición de pelea.

-¿Quieres pelear Ranma? Estoy dispuesto a defender a la bella Akane -le dijo mientras sacaba sus cintas que cortan.

-Pero de qué hablas. Solamente te voy a ponerte un poco de límites -inició arrojándose con puñetazos.

Empezaron la típica contienda en la que brincan de tejado en tejado y salen volando las citan de Ryoga por todas partes, causando estragos en los alrededores. La gente los miraba y los que quedaban en el camino se quitaban para darles paso y no salir heridos por erros.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de la pelea, Akane desvió la mirada de una peineta con piedras que brillaban para observar un frasco que contenía una especie de polvo grisáceo que parecía brillar con la luz. Lo alzó para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Qué es este polvo? -preguntaba curiosa al vendedor.

El hombre comenzó a mover las manos nervioso _'¿cómo es que llegó ese frasco a la mesa? Debo quitarlo antes de que ocurra una desgracia'_

-Ejem… no señorita usted no quiere saber lo que… - el nervioso vendedor no terminaba de responderle a Akane cuando se escucha un grito que viene sobre sus cabezas.

-¡CUIDAAADOO! -Ranma y Ryoga gritaban al mismo tiempo al ver a Akane y pasando por alto los demás objetos.

El grito de Akane se escuchó y después el sonido del golpe al chocar los dos chicos con Akane, la mesa con las cosas y el vendedor.

-Ay… -se quejaba Akane tirada, por un lado. Ella sintió el empujón de alguien, que pudo ser cualquiera de ellos, colocándola lejos de la zona de mayor impacto. Se sobaba la cabeza cuando abrió los ojos para ver al vendedor y los demás.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -preguntó amablemente y preocupada, para luego mirar a los chicos uno sobre otro con los ojos en espiral, aún conmocionados por el impacto y todas las cosas del vendedor, con la mesa partida a la mitad, tiradas por todas partes.

-¡Pero qué les sucede! Se dan cuenta que ahora vamos a tener que pagar to… -detuvo su reclamo al darse cuenta de que ellos brillaban ligeramente y luego se dio cuenta de que el frasco que anteriormente estaba viendo, se encontraba totalmente roto y vacío.

El vendedor dejó de tener los ojos en espiral para observar el desastre de su puesto. Aunque el verdadero desastre fue notar el frasco vacío y a los chicos amontonados y cubiertos con el polvo gris. Ríos como lagrimas salían de los ojos del hombre -Bueno… al menos son dos hombres -se le escuchó decir.

Akane al ir hacia Ranma y Ryoga, no reparó en lo que había comentado el vendedor. Como no reaccionaban, agarró a Ranma por la camisa y con la mano libre le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla. Al no reaccionar, le pegó con más fuerza.

-Deja de hacerte el inconsciente, mira lo que has hecho, tienes que ayudar a arreglar este desastre -le decía la chica con el ceño fruncido y con una creciente violencia en las palmadas.

-Déjalo en paz Akane boba, ¿qué no ves que lo vas a dejar más tonto?

Akane se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ryoga hablarle de esa forma. Se puso totalmente roja, aunque no supo cómo sentirse, ya que Ryoga nunca la había llamado "boba".

-Ry… Ryoga… -le dijo lentamente mientras lo veía con sus amplios ojos café.

-Cómo que Ryoga, si soy Ran… -se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que la persona a quien golpeaba Akane no era otro sino él mismo: Ranma.

Sintió como si un rayo lo atravesará al descubrir que él estaba en el cuerpo de Ryoga y que su cuerpo estaba inconsciente y seguramente Ryoga dentro. ¡Dentro de su mente se escuchaba "Nooooooo! ¡Qué está sucediendooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

SEGUNDA PARTE

 _¡¿Qué rayos sucedió ahora?!_ Se preguntaba Ranma mientras veía su cuerpo en manos de una Akane que lo miraba con toda extrañeza. Trataba de recrear la escena de la caída y las últimas tomas que recuerda, son las de Akane estando justo debajo de él, acto seguido la empuja para no lastimarla y luego el caer sobre Ryoga.

\- ¿Ryoga te sientes bien? -preguntaba Akane apenada por las palabras que le había dicho antes Ryoga

-No… lo siento jajaja no sé qué me pasó -se hacía el tonto. De pronto, se dio cuenta de todo el polvo brillante que estaba regado sobre su ropa y un frasco roto en el suelo. _¿Qué son estos polvos?_ Se da cuenta entonces de que su cuerpo y el de Ryoga tienen el mismo polvo. Entonces se hace consciente de que había alguien más detrás de Akane. Un sujeto de lentes oscuros que levanta un letrero sobre venta de objetos mágicos. _Ese hombre debe saber lo que está pasando aquí._ Justo en ese momento comienza a despertar Ryoga en el cuerpo de Ranma.

-Ranma ¿estás bien? -le pregunta Akane sin saber que se trata de Ryoga.

Ryoga al notar el rostro de ella tan cerca al suyo, se pone completamente rojo y nervioso sin siquiera notar que su cuerpo no era el de siempre y que Akane no le llamó por su nombre.

-Sí, sí yo… estar bien… -respondía pausada y nerviosamente

-Ranma… -Akane estaba aún más sorprendida por su forma de responder ¿ _Se habrá golpeado muy fuerte?_

-Akane… -comenzó a hablar Ranma en el cuerpo de Ryoga -no te vayas a espantar, pero tengo que decirte lo que sucede.

-¿De qué se trata Ryoga? Dímelo por favor -ella respondía en casi una súplica.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a decirle que él no era Ryoga sino Ranma pero de pronto, el sujeto de los lentes negros estaba parado justamente detrás de Akane y le mostraba un letrero que decía "No le diga nada a la señorita. Es peligroso". El tipo le hacía señas para que no dijera nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Hay algo de tras de mi ¿cierto? -Akane mira hacia atrás pero el vendedor ya se había escondido los carteles y ahora fingía que estaba tosiendo distraídamente.

-Akane, Akane! no te preocupes nosotros nos quedaremos a limpiar y tú puedes seguir con tu rutina jajajaja – _Ryoga bobo será mejor que no lo arruines._

Ryoga seguía disperso, sonrojado, pensando en lo bien que se sentía tener las manos de Akane a su alrededor, casi como si lo abrazara. _Debo estar en el cielo._ Tan distraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que Akane se había marchado, hasta que Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye! Qué te pasa Ranma, no tenías porque… -se detiene al ver que alguien igual a él le ha pegado, y entonces se mira las ropas puestas, se toca el cabello y siente la trenza en su cabeza. -Qué… qué está pasando… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Cállate Ryoga! ¡Contrólate! ¡Me haces ver como un estúpido! -le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Y usted! -señala al vendedor -será mejor que nos diga qué rayos está pasando y por qué es peligroso decir algo al respecto.

El hombre deja salir un enorme suspiro. Acto seguido, están los tres sentados en suelo, mientras el vendedor procede a explicar.

-Se trata de un polvo mágico chino de hace cuatrocientos años, usados en la antigua China por los emperadores. Se le llama el polvo del espionaje…

-El polvo… -(Ranma en Ryoga)

-Del espionaje? -(Ryoga en Ranma)

-Así es. Este polvo era muy codiciado entre los grandes guerreros y estrategas de la guerra pues con este polvo podían intercambiar cuerpo con algún rehén del bando enemigo, y sin problema hacer investigaciones en tierra enemiga sin ser descubiertos. Lo cierto es que se usaba poco polvo para poder hacerlo solamente en un día, pero… -se le queda viendo al frasco – esta cantidad de polvo es para por lo menos tres días.

-Entiendo pero… -Ranma toma al vendedor por la camisa en señal de fastidio -por qué no se puede decir nada ¿Se da cuenta de que dejamos ir a Akane pensando que todo estaba perfecto?

-Ahh eso es muy fácil -trata de explicar el hombre de gafas -resulta que si uno dice su verdadera identidad, puede que jamás regrese a su cuerpo original y entonces quedarse así para siempre. Digamos que los polvos son inteligentes -termina su explicación, muy satisfecho de haber resuelto las dudas.

-Oiga… ¿qué clase de tontería es esa? -(Ranma en Ryoga)

-Es verdad, nunca había escuchado que los polvos fueran inteligentes o pudieran escuchar, eso es mentira. -(Ryoga en Ranma)

Al final el par de jóvenes terminan dejando a un golpeado vendedor que solamente mueve un pie, estando tirado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo. Akane anuncia su llegada y se acerca a la cocina, al escuchar que Kasumi le responde desde allí.

-Hola Akane, bienvenida. ¿No estabas con Ranma?

-Bueno… él y Ryoga estaban cerca de donde estuve, pero se quedaron a limpiar un desastre que hicieron.

-Ah que bien. Báñate para que vengas a comer -le dice Kasumi con su expresión cálida de siempre.

-Sí -responde una sonriente Akane, que se va pensativa hacia el baño.

Desde afuera, sobre el tejado del patio, dos jóvenes observan con cara de resignación al interior de la casa Tendo.

-Yo opino que lo mejor será decir la verdad -comenta Ranma -son puras tonterías lo que dijo ese sujeto.

-No lo sé Ranma, lo que es cierto es que esta cosa nos cambió de cuerpo y puede ser que lo otro también sea verdad. Sería mejor no decir nada. -le responde Ryoga.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Sería una desgracia para mí el estar en este cuerpo tan débil y que además se vuelve cerdo -le dice Ranma con cero delicadezas. Lo que hace molestar a Ryoga,

-Oye Ranma, mi cuerpo no es débil. Además, no quiero ser un extraño que se convierte en chica -comenzó a debatirle Ryoga.

-¡Yo no soy ningún extraño P-chan!

-A quién le dices P-chan

-¡Oigaaan! -les grita Akane asomada desde su ventana, quien se acababa de bañar y mientras se cambiaba de ropa había escuchado los gritos de los dos jóvenes sobre el tejado -qué hacen ahí peleando, Kasumi dentro de poco va servir la comida.

Ambos se quedan congelados, sin saber quién habla primero o cómo actuar para no levantar sospechas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

TERCERA PARTE

Akane observa cuidadosamente a los dos chicos de cabellos oscuros. Tanto Ranma como Ryoga no saben qué hacer salvo reír tontamente. _Que bobos…_ Akane se prepara para bajar. Luego de las risas, se quedan callados incómodamente. De fondo comienzan a escucharse los truenos y las nubes se amontonan en el cielo.

-¡A comer! -se escucha el llamado de Kasumi.

-¡Ya vamos! –responde Ranma en Ryoga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Escúchame bien Ryoga, lo mejor será no salir de casa, dentro de poco lloverá, además… solamente será cosa de esperar algunas horas más.

-Está bien, procuraré hablar lo menos posible -le respondió nervioso.

La escena a la hora de la comida es la típica de la familia Tendo. Todos con sus respectivos platos en completa calma. Akane de alguna forma siente que las cosas son raras pero trata de no darle demasiada importancia.

-Y dinos Ryoga, ¿dónde has estado últimamente? –pregunta el señor Tendo.

-Sí Ryoga, cuéntanos qué has hecho –apoya la mayor de las Tendo, con su amable voz de siempre.

-Bueno… yo… esto… - _Rayos, y ahora qué debo decir. Lo mejor será no dar demasiados detalles para que la conversación sea corta y creíble._

-Jajajaja –risa nerviosa- en realidad no he hecho gran cosa, solamente perderme de vez en cuando jajaja

-Jajaja ya lo creo ah… -el señor Soun se rasca la cabeza un poco por no saber qué más decir- me da gusto que nos visites, sabes que eres bienvenido.

-Sí, muchas gracias –responde un aliviado Ranma.

Akane, sin embargo, miraba a un tímido Ranma que solamente se limitaba a comer. Incluso podía asegurar que estaba sonrojado ligeramente. _Qué le pasará…_

-Ranma qué te parece si entrenamos un rato en el dojo –le dice Ranma a Ryoga, al notar que Akane lo observaba. _Lo mejor será que finjamos entrenar y así nadie podrá molestarnos._

-Eh.. Sí!, vamos –comenzaba a decir Ryoga al entender el plan de Ranma –gracias por la comida -realiza una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Cosa que evidentemente no es nada común en Ranma. Lo que hace que todos se le queden viendo con cara de "qué le pasa".

-Bueno con permido… jajaja… -Ranma jala del brazo a Ryoga y se lo lleva de ahí. _Ryoga eres tan torpe._

Akane los siguió con la mirada, lo mismo que Nabiki quien tenía mirada de estar tratando de descubrir lo que ocurría. Minutos después todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones ya que una enorme tormenta no se hizo esperar y el ambiente se prestaba para no salir. Akane estaba en su habitación, acomodando su ropa limpia, pues Kasumi le había entregado la que ya estaba lavada. Desde ahí, podía escuchar los gritos de Ranma y Ryoga que provenían del dojo: ellos estaban entrenando arduamente.

Mientras tanto, ambos jóvenes se encontraban entrenando de forma intensa, de alguna manera eso les ayudaba a disminuir la ansiedad que les provocaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Se lanzaban patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder hasta que un golpe dado por Ryoga, hizo que Ranma cayera al suelo con gran fuerza.

-Oye tonto, no deberías dejar que mi cuerpo se lastimara de esa forma -reclama Ryoga.

Un lastimado Ranma se levanta molesto -No es mi culpa que tengas un cuerpo tan débil. Es impresionante que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pueda vencer y es que tienes la fortuna de estar en mi cuerpo tan perfectamente entrenado Ryoga… deberías sentirte dichoso -en su rostro se ve reflejado el orgullo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -responde un furioso Ryoga -es obvio que te he vencido por mi fuerza, tu cuerpo no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Já sí tú lo dices… -termina de hablar un escéptico Ranma.

Mientras tanto, entre los gritos, la incertidumbre y los truenos que no dejan de sonar en el cielo, Akane no consigue relajarse. Tenía la fuerte curiosidad de bajar con los chicos para observarlos entrenar. Un último y estruendoso trueno le hizo levantarse de golpe de la cama.

 _Supongo que no estará mal echar un vistazo y no estar sola aquí escuchando los truenos._ Entonces se decidió a bajar al dojo, envuelta en una frazada. Estando cerca, antes de entrar, escuchó la conversación que aquellos dos artistas marciales tenían.

-Escucha amigo, lo digo en serio -hablaba un Ranma en el cuerpo de Ryoga y por tanto con la voz de este -me apena mucho decírtelo, pero como tu amigo me veo en la obligación de ser honesto. Entiende que ya estás bastante subido de peso y tu condición no es muy buena.

Akane se quedó perpleja ante ese comentario. _Pero qué…_

-Pero cómo te atreves, vas a pagar caro por lo que acabas de decir -responde un Ryoga bastante enojado, lanzándose contra Ranma y quedando sobre él en el suelo mientras lo sujeta de la camisa de forma amenazante.

-Vamos acéptalo, la verdad es que quisieras mi cuerpo y disfrutar de sus ventajas -le dice un altanero Ranma.

Ante esto, Akane entra al dojo rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo? -les pregunta mientras observa sorprendida una extraña escena en la que Ryoga, cuyas ropas están casi destrozadas dejando al descubierto gran parte de su torso, está debajo de Ranma y este último pareciera querer arrancarle lo poco que queda de camisa.

Ambos chicos se quedan congelados, cayendo en cuenta de lo extraño que debe parecer todo aquello y, por supuesto, que puede llegar a malinterpretarse. De inmediato ambos se separan y sonríen nerviosamente.

-¡Akane!… ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? – pregunta Ranma (con apariencia de Ryoga)

-No, no es lo que tú piensas Akane todo esto es un malentendido, no es lo que parece -trata de explicar Ryoga (con apariencia de Ranma)

Akane no sabe bien qué decir o cómo actuar.

-Si no es lo que parece entonces de qué se trata. Miren no sé por qué se comportan tan extraños desde hace rato, pero… -dirige la mirada hacia Ryoga (o sea Ranma) -Ryoga… -su expresión se vuelve seria -no es muy cortés de tu parte decirle a Ranma esas cosas tan horribles sobre su cuerpo y tú Ranma… no tienes por qué golpearlo de ese modo -su cara reflejaba verdadera molestia.

-Yo siempre creí que ustedes eran buenos amigos… ¡ag! ¡No pienso dirigirles la palabra hasta que sepan tratarse como amigos! -se da vuelta para irse con grandes y sonoros pasos que ellos pudieron escuchar hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente.

Ambos se quedan petrificados por sus palabras.

-Aaaaaarrrrggg! ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! -grita Ranma con fastidio.

-Para ti es normal que Akane te deteste pero, pero… -la voz de Ryoga comienza a quebrarse y se tapa con el brazo el rostro -¿viste la manera en la que me habló y me miró? No podré con esto, ella pensará que soy de lo peor por tu culpa Ranma.

-Ya cállate. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es disculparnos mañana y todo este asunto pasará, además, me preocupa que este maldito hechizo no termine. Espero no tengan que ser tres días como el viejo dijo.

-Pero qué rayos les pasa a esos dos, no puedo creer que estén tan raros y groseros esto no es normal… -se decía Akane entre molesta y consternada mientras entraba a su habitación.

Transcurría el tiempo para los miembros de la familia y la noche fría y lluviosa ya se había hecho presente. Todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones salvo Ranma y Ryoga, quienes disfrutaban de una ducha caliente luego de entrenar.

-Escúchame bien Ryoga, nos vamos a quedar en la habitación junto con mi papá. Eso evitará que te pierdas -le explicó seriamente.

-Deja de repetírmelo, ya te dije que puedo ubicarme perfectamente bien Ranma -le respondió con toda confianza.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban de nuevo discutiendo en voz baja.

-Ryoga, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan bobo? ¡Ya van varias veces que te indico cuál es la habitación y no he podido ni ir al baño porque te pierdes de nuevo! -le reclamaba Ranma.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser así, pero por favor no me dejes sólo -le suplicaba Ryoga.

-Quédate en la misma habitación que tenemos mi papá y yo y asunto arreglado -le repitió el plan que estuvieron hablando durante la noche.

-¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón así no habrá problema! -gritó tan entusiasmado Ryoga, que no se dio cuenta de que interrumpía la tranquilidad del resto. Acto seguido les cae un balde de agua fría arrojada por un panda cuyo letrero indicaba "dejen dormir" y volvía a acostarse.

Ahora estaban Ranko y P-chan con cara de susto, primero por el frío y luego por la transformación que tanto habían deseado evitar. Tan entrados estaban en su situación, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban asomadas las dos hijas mayores y el señor Soun. Todos con cara de sueño.

-Ranma, no son horas de estar jugando -dijo Nabiki.

-Entiendo que tienen mucha energía muchachos, pero también es bueno descansar -expresó amablemente la dulce Kasumi.

-Por favor les pido que se vayan a dormir que ya es tarde para hacer ruido -finalizó Soun.

Ryoga, ahora en ese cuerpo de mujer que aún no asimilaba, parpadeaba constantemente sin saber qué decir. Por su parte Ranma, ahora en forma de pequeño cerdo, tenía los ojos como platos y se miraba las pequeñas pezuñas cuando un par de manos cálidas lo levantaban del suelo.

-P-chan! Estás todo mojado y frío… -le dijo con ternura Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

CUARTA PARTE

Las manos finas y cálidas de Akane tomaron el pequeño cuerpo mojado del cerdito y alzándolo a la altura de su rostro lo vio a los ojos.

-P-chan ¿dónde te habías metido? -miró despectivamente a Ranma. - ¡Ranma! Esto es tu culpa.

Ryoga, que se encontraba aún en shock dentro del cuerpo ahora femenino y mojado de Ranko, sacudió su cabeza quitándose un poco el agua, aunque movía la cabeza para despejarse, ya que la escena la veía como ajena a él. Se sentía en una especie de pesadilla. _Noooo._ Miró las manos de la mujer de sus sueños, sosteniendo a un pequeño cerdo y a su mente vino la imagen de ellos bajo las mismas sábanas. Ni siquiera podía prestar atención a las palabras de Akane. Reaccionó hasta que la vio salir de la habitación.

-¡Akane espera! -le llamó Ryoga en forma de Ranko pero fue detenido inmediatamente por un golpe proporcionado por el panda, cosa que lo dejó fuera de combate sobre el futon.

Mientras tanto, Akane subía las escaleras con P-chan en sus brazos. El pequeño Ranma cerdito, primero se había vuelto de piedra, luego al reaccionar comenzó a moverse inquieto en los brazos de su prometida. No quería que lo llevara a su habitación. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería pues nunca había pensado en semejante situación.

-¡Cuii cuiii! -chillaba, meneándose constantemente, pero sin poder soltarse.

-Tranquilo P-chan, ¿qué te sucede? Ranma ya no podrá molestarte -trataba de calmarlo Akane, con un tono de voz tan dulce que a Ranma no le costaba admitir que sentía celos de que Ryoga fuera privilegiado por escucharla así. -Seguramente Ranma estaba molestándote, ¿no es así pequeñito? Yo misma le habría dado su merecido pero el tío Genma lo hizo primero. Lamento que te hayan mojado por su culpa.

Ante esas palabras Ranma se sintió ofendido. ¿Cómo podía echarle la culpa de todo? ¿Cómo es que siempre era el malo de la historia y ese puerco la víctima? Definitivamente su prometida podía estar más de acuerdo en casarse con un cerdo que con él. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el instante en que entraron a la habitación de Akane.

La habitación se encontraba revuelta. Había ropa acomodada en varias partes, libros y revistas amarrados con sogas, papeles rotos y arrugados que llenaban el bote de basura. Ranma admitía que era raro encontrar así la habitación de Akane. El pequeño Ranma P-chan fue colocado sobre la cama.

-Voy a secarte -la escuchó decir y acto seguido ella se acercaba con una toalla. Por instinto, se alejó de inmediato de ella, yéndose al extremo contrario de donde lo habían colocado. Los nervios se apoderaban de él como ninguna otra vez lo había sentido. No sabía cómo actuar en contacto tan cercano con su prometida sin que ella fuera a reaccionar violentamente y malinterpretándolo.

-¿P-chan te sientes bien? -lo miró sorprendida y extrañada -No voy a hacerte daño… ¿o es que ya no quieres estar conmigo? -estiró una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la cama para ganar un poco de confianza sobre él.

Esa última pregunta le hizo saltar el corazón. ¿Cómo podía preguntar si ya no quería estar con ella? La respuesta era obvia, por eso se ponía celoso del cerdito al cual ahora había entrado por error. Miró su mano. Después de todo ella no se daría cuenta de que se trataba de él, no había peligro qué correr. Se acercó lentamente, dando pasitos con sus pequeñas patas hasta llegar a esa mano tan cálida. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y entonces todo dentro de él explotó. Siendo tan pequeño, los ojos de Akane le parecieron aún más grandes de lo que realmente eran. El color oscuro de aquellos ojos se combinaba con una luz que les era propio. Una luz que había visto apagarse cada vez que ella estaba triste, y conocía de sobra las cosas que le causaban tristeza o al menos eso pensaba. Los ojos de la joven poseían una sonrisa, ella sonreía con la mirada. Entonces reparó en la curvatura de aquellos finos labios, mostrando una cálida y amable sonrisa. La sonrisa de Akane. La sonrisa que volvía locos a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo. El calor subió hasta ruborizarlo notablemente. Akane dejó escapar una suave risilla.

-P-chan… -le dijo enternecida y luego se agachó, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo para acercarse más a él y verlo directamente a los ojos. Su mano izquierda permanecía posada cerca de sus patitas, mientras que la derecha comenzó a pasearse por el corto pelaje de su pequeña cabeza, dándole suaves caricias. Ranma P-chan sentía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento.

– Pareces tan tímido como las primeras ocasiones en las que estuviste conmigo… -comenzó a hablar con él en un tono sumamente lindo, tanto que Ranma se debatía entre unos terribles celos y un nerviosismo abrumador al estar con su prometida en ese modo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando ella comenzó a secarlo con la toalla, todo con mucho cuidado. _¿Por qué eres tan tierna con él y no conmigo? Tan cuidadosa…_

-Estás listo -le dijo finalmente, retirando la toalla y sonriéndole. Acto seguido, recorrió las cobijas de su cama y lo colocó a la altura de la almohada, para luego taparlo un poco. -Espero no vayas a resfriarte -suspiró- Y espero que Ranma tampoco -susurró casi para sí misma pero él pudo escucharla.

Después de esto, la chica se estiró y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Mirando todo lo que tenía pendiente de recoger. Ranma se preguntaba por qué tenía tanto alboroto en su cuarto.

-Puedes dormir sin mi P-chan, todavía me falta por levantar. ¿Sabes? Hoy me pareció que Ranma y Ryoga discutían extrañamente durante su entrenamiento… todo fue tan raro que me molesté y les dije que no hablaría con ellos hasta que no se llevaran bien de nuevo… No estoy segura de si exageré al decirles eso.

Ranma la escuchaba atentamente, pensando en que por lo general exagera con todo así que inconscientemente asintió y puso cara de "¿no es obvio que exageraste?" -Cuii… -logró decir.

Akane al ver esa reacción dejó salir una risilla un poco más fuerte, pero de inmediato se puso las manos en la boca, porque no deseaba despertar a los demás.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Por eso quiero que vuelvan a llevarse bien. Y también debo disculparme. Estaba buscando algo qué hacer y regalarle a los dos… -miro a todo su alrededor -pero entonces me quedé pensando… -su cara se tornó triste y Ranma pudo ver que la luz de esos ojos desaparecía como otras veces. Esto le hizo agrandar los ojos y ponerse nervioso pues no sabría qué hacer si ella comenzara a llorar.

-Me quedé pensando en lo inútil que soy para dar regalos. Estuve mirando las revistas y libros de cocina pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? No importa cuántas veces lo intente, no podré preparar algo delicioso… es decir… -bajó la mirada y luego de unos segundos dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones -Ryoga probablemente coma sin problemas lo que yo haga pero… -sus manos se apretaron en un puño sobre sus piernas -Ranma… ese bobo no… -apretó los ojos para no llorar y luego miró a Ranma P-chan con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar -Por eso he decidido tirar estas cosas y veré qué más puedo ofrecerles -ahora su sonrisa era un poco más amplia. Entonces Ranma pasó de sentirse culpable por molestarla frecuentemente por lo mal que cocina, a estar un poco más relajado, aunque nunca olvidaría sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro.

La chica de cabellos azules no pudo evitar bostezar. En seguida comenzó a recoger las cosas que estaban por todas partes. Ranma no podía dejar de verla, tan concentrada en ordenar y en las palabras que decía.

-Esta ropa es para tirar o regalar, ya no me gusta cómo me veo con ella… y estos libros y revistas… -se quedó mirando, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró- ya no me sirven. Más bien yo no le sirvo a ellos porque no encuentro la forma de cocinar decentemente -los puso junto al bote de basura.

-Veamos estos papeles… mmm… -se encontraba revisando un montón de hojas sueltas cuando repentinamente cayó un pequeño objeto de entre esas hojas. Se dio cuenta y lo levantó. Se quedó mirando lo que tenía en las manos, mientras sonreía. Ranma la miró con intriga, pues esa sonrisa era una mezcla de gusto y nostalgia. Solamente la observó colocar lo que parecía ser una fotografía en el cesto de las cosas a tirar.

Sin darse cuenta, Ranma comenzó a cerrar los ojos, por más que hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse al pendiente de lo que ella hacía. En algún momento se quedó completamente dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde sintió la necesidad de moverse. En ese momento reaccionó, recordando que no estaba en su forma normal y que se había quedado en la cama de Akane. Se incorporó casi de golpe para encontrarse con el rostro de Akane de frente a él. Ella dormía plácidamente. De no ser por el movimiento de su pecho y la suave respiración que le llegaba a modo de brisa, parecería una pintura. Sus manos estaban estiradas, muy cerca del cuerpo de él y conservaban la postura de cuna. Seguramente lo estaba abrazando antes de que él se moviera. Se sonrojó al poder verla tan cerca, aún en la penumbra.

 _La última vez que intenté dormir en este cuarto fue cuando fingimos estar casados por Ukyo. Me abrazaste o más bien me ahorcabas mientras tú soñabas seguramente con este cerdo aprovechado. Y ahora yo estoy…_

-Ran…ma… -la escuchó musitar entre sueños.

Él… él solamente la miraba con su mente totalmente en blanco.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

QUINTA PARTE

Los rayos del Sol que anunciaban el amanecer, iluminaban tenuemente la habitación de Akane. Lentamente fue despertando de un largo sueño del que nada recordaba, aparentemente había quedado tan exhausta luego de limpiar su habitación que ni cuenta se dio cuando quedo dormida. Tampoco tenía idea de la hora que era. Se sentó para poder estirar sus brazos y despabilarse un poco. Luego de frotarse los ojos, miró hacia un lado en busca de su pequeño cerdito.

-Buenos días P-… -comenzaba a decir. Sin embargo, no había nada. -¿P-chan? -levantó las cobijas en busca de su mascota, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Se asomó por debajo de la cama, miró dentro del armario y no había rastro alguno de su pequeño cerdo negro.

-Vaya… parece que de nuevo ha desaparecido -se dijo pensativa, aunque no triste como las primeras ocasiones en las que había llegado a irse como por arte de magia.

-¡Akane! ¡Se hace tarde, baja a desayunar! -se escuchó el llamado de Kasumi desde las escaleras.

La cara de Akane dejó ver la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había dormido más de la cuenta, pues cuando Kasumi le gritaba de esa forma era porque ya en verdad se le había hecho algo tarde para ir a la escuela. Rápidamente se puso el uniforme de la escuela. Tan apurada estaba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que el conjunto de revistas y libros de cocina que había preparado para tirar, ya no era tan voluminoso. Lo mismo había ocurrido con los montones de ropa que se había convencido de tirar o dar.

Mientras ella se alistaba, un joven se encontraba en el tejado. Era Ranma, mirando la fotografía que Akane había puesto en el cesto de basura. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro y luego miró al cielo. Había pasado el resto de la noche en vigilia luego de haberse despertado. No podía estar tranquilo en la misma cama que Akane. Eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Guardó la foto y suspiró de nuevo, aunque era un suspiro distinto al anterior, sonaba a uno de resignación y pesadez. _Hoy será un largo día… aún seguimos en el cuerpo del otro… tal vez…_ Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kasumi.

-Akane, ¿podrías despertar a Ranma? -le pidió amablemente.

-¿Qué? Ese bobo sigue dormido… ¡Ash se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela! -la chica de cabellos cortos subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

Ranma con apariencia de Ryoga entró rápidamente a la casa, claro estaba, por la habitación de Akane. Sin embargo, justamente cuando estaba por salir por completo de la habitación Akane iba pasando y logró verlo. Ambos se miraban fijamente, parpadeando esperando la reacción del otro.

-Ryoga… -al final habló Akane

-A.. Akane… - _¡no puede ser! Que mala suerte._ No pudo hacer más que comenzar a reír como un bobo aunque evidentemente era de nervios -Akane yo… bueno… es que… -juntaba los dedos a modo nervioso.

-Buenos días Ryoga -ella le sonrió amablemente -¿Supongo que estás perdido verdad? No te preocupes, la salida es por aquí… -le hizo una indicación con su mano.

-Gracias! Jajajajaja - _Menos mal que no malinterpretó las cosas. Aunque no me hubiera molestado que pensara mal de ese cerdo._

-Ya puedes bajar, el desayuno está listo -le dijo antes de salir en busca de su prometido dormilón.

-Akane espera -la detuvo con sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? -se giró para saber qué era lo que necesitaba.

-Yo quiero disculparme contigo por lo de ayer - _Lo mejor será llevar la fiesta en paz. De alguna manera supongo que me pasé con Ryoga._

Akane sintió una enorme alegría al escucharle decir esas palabras.

-No te preocupes Ryoga. Sé que tal vez yo también exageré -sacó la lengua en ademan de pena y travesura -Pero creo que deberías disculparte mejor con Ranma. Ah! Es verdad, debo despertar a ese dormilón. Nos vemos luego Ryoga -la chica retomó su camino hacia la habitación de Ranma, cosa que hizo que el verdadero Ranma se pusiera celoso.

-No te preocupes yo lo despierto y de paso me disculpo con él -le mencionó a la peliazul al tiempo que pasó corriendo por un lado de ella, dejando a una Akane con cara de sorpresa quien al final bajó a desayunar.

Una vez que Ranma estuvo frente a un dormido Ryoga, con apariencia de él pero en mujer, comenzó a sonreír con algo de molestia. _Já! Además de aprovecharse en su forma de cerdo cree que tendrá el privilegio de que Akane lo despierte. ¡Obviamente no!._ Sacó de la nada un enorme altavoz y tomando aire gritó por éste.

-¡Despiertaaaaaa!

Ante tal acto la pobre chica de los cabellos rojos no pudo más que despertarse de golpe. Asustada y mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Yo no soy una mujer lo juro! -decía completamente desorientado por la brusquedad en la que habían interrumpido su sueño.

-Claro que no. En realidad eres un cerdo, ¿no es así P-chan? -le dijo un satisfecho Ranma luego de haberlo molestado.

-Mi mismo cómo te atre… -se quedó a la mitad de lo que iba a reclamar cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño. Miró hacia abajo y notó el par de senos que estaban casi al descubierto bajo la camiseta blanca, cosa que en acto reflejó le llevó a taparse con las manos. -Ranma, eres un pervertido, qué haces ahí mirándome… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -Ay mamá! Creí que esto era solamente un sueñooo, buaaa…

-¡Ya cálmate! -Ranma le propinó un golpe en la cabeza y lo tomó por la camiseta -Será mejor que te vistas rápido, tenemos que ir a la escuela. ¡Y no soy un pervertido! Por si no te has dado cuenta ese sigue siendo mi cuerpo. ¡Tonto! -lo dejó en su lugar y le arrojó la ropa china que usualmente usa y metía cosas en su mochila. -Anda date prisa o Akane va a dejarnos atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, la familia Tendo y Saotome (solamente el panda) desayunaban tranquilamente, salvo Akane quien ya se había terminado de prisa todo.

-Gracias por la comida. ¡Ya me voy! -comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos para ir a la escuela.

-Akane espera, Ranma aún no baja -le dijo Kasumi.

-Ryoga dijo que lo despertaría, pero ya se hace muy tarde. Que lo acompañe Ryoga. ¡Nos vemos! -salió a toda prisa.

Kasumi estaba por limpiar la mesa cuando bajaron corriendo Ranma y Ryoga. Aparentemente Ryoga se notaba más apresurado que el propio Ranma, pues comió rápidamente lo que había sobre la mesa, le hizo deglutir rápidamente a Ranma lo que le correspondía y finalmente agarró los almuerzos que Akane por la prisa había olvidado sobre la mesa.

-¡Gracias por la comidaaa! -gritaron los dos al unísono. La última escena era Ryoga arrastrando a Ranma de la trenza a toda velocidad.

Soun, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico, se quedó mirando hacia los chicos.

-Vaya, parece que Ryoga está muy preocupado por el desempeño de Ranma. Es un buen muchacho -comentó para luego seguir leyendo las noticias.

-¡Que les vaya bien! ¡Cuídense mucho! -gritó por fin Kasumi con su voz siempre amable.

Sonaba la campana de la escuela, anunciando la hora de inicio de clases.

-Akane buenos días -la saludaron sus amigas.

-Hola chicas buenos días -les respondió sonriente.

-Akane ¿dónde está Ranma? ¿Hoy no vendrá a la escuela? – preguntó Sayuri.

-Jejeje síp, supongo que ya casi llega -Akane apenas había terminado de hablar cuando llegaron corriendo Ranma y Ryoga, respirando agitadamente.

-Creí… que… no… llegaríamos… -decía Ranma muy agitado y tras darse un respiro miró a Akane con molestia y comenzó a reclamarle -Akane que desconsiderada eres, no te costaba nada esp.. pe.. rar… nos… ¡? -se fue deteniendo conforme caía en cuenta de que su apariencia de Ryoga estaba sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que miraban y algunos hasta hablaban en secreto comentando la escena. La cara de Akane era de no creer tal reacción por parte del chico del colmillo. Hubo un silencio que parecía no terminar. De pronto una mano se puso en la frente de Ryoga.

-¿Ryoga te sientes bien? -le preguntó Ukyo, quien entrando al salón pudo presenciar esa extraña conducta.

Ryoga, que se encontraba con la apariencia de Ranma, miraba a sus dos amigos y a la chica de sus sueños, con una una expresión de no saber qué hacer.

 _Rayos me dejé llevar, acabo de hablarle como de costumbre pero…_ observó cuidadosamente la cara de Akane, quien ahora escondía su mirada detrás de su flequillo.

-Ukyo… jajajaja… no, creo que no estoy muy bien _debo actuar rápido_ -inmediatamente inclinó su cabeza delante de Akane – Akane discúlpame, no entiendo lo que me está pasando -acto seguido tomó a Ryoga por la camisa en modo aparentemente molesto y amenazante -Esto es tu culpa Ranma! Convivir contigo tanto tiempo me ha vuelto tan bruto que me parezco a ti… finje Ryoga por favor -le susurró esto último para que se pusieran de acuerdo.

-Ryoga suéltalo, no te preocupes… -se escuchó la voz tranquila pero desanimada de Akane a su espalda.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la joven de cabellos azules, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. En se momento llegó el profesor en turno.

-Señorita Tendo, ¿a dónde cree que va? La clase está a punto de comenzar.

Akane no dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Tendo le estoy hablando! ¡Tendo!

 _Akane…_ Se quedó pensando en su prometida el chico de la trenza, al verla salir a toda prisa.

-Y ustedes dos -le dijo el maestro viendo a Ryoga y Ranma que aún estaban en una postura de evidente riña -Están castigados. ¡Sálganse! -dijo con tono demandante.

-Oiga! A mí no me grite, no soy alumno de esta escuela -le respondió Ryoga bastante molesto.

-Saotome, no estoy para sus bromas. Va a cargar tres baldes con agua por hacerse el gracioso -terminó de decir el profesor.

Las risas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar ante la actuación fallida de su compañero. La única que parecía sospechar que algo extraño sucedía, era Ukyo.

Ranma no pudo más que darse un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente _Ryoga eres tan torpe_.

Mientras tanto, Akane se encontraba en la terraza del edificio, con una expresión bastante decaída, sumida completamente en sus pensamientos. Se miró una de sus manos que luego enlazó con la otra mano. Se sentían frías y temblorosas. En su interior trataba de calmarse para no llorar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Acaso soy tan mala persona? -se dijo a sí misma y al viento que era su único testigo. Sus pensamientos ya no iban encaminados a darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con esos dos sino que había algo tan malo en ella que hasta un chico tan amable como Ryoga, comenzaba a detestarla y hablarle bruscamente.

-Como Ranma… -dejó salir de sus labios. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, como queriendo oprimirse el corazón un momento.

El tiempo había pasado rápido. Ella había sido castigada en el pasillo junto con Ranma y Ryoga, quienes tenían la cabeza agachada, apenados por haberla incomodado, aunque Ryoga no había hecho nada en su contra, se sentía culpable por no haberla defendido. En el caso de Akane, ella miraba hacia el frente sin decir una sola palabra. Es más, ni un sólo pensamiento había en su cabeza, solamente se entregaba a la nada mientras sostenía su balde de agua con ambas manos. Un ramo de flores que apareció repentinamente frente a su cara fue lo que hizo salir de su trance.

-Mi amada Akane, toma esto como muestra de mi apoyo ante este castigo que te ha sido impuesto injustamente -comenzaba a recitar el galante rayo azul de Furinkan quien después de hablar con Akane, miró severamente a los otros dos castigados y los señaló decididamente -Ustedes par de vagos, han hecho que la hermosa Akane Tendo sea víctima de este acto tan cruel

-¿A quién llamas vago, Tachi? -preguntó irónico Ranma (en Ryoga)

-Yo no soy ningún vago… -se defendió Ryoga (en Ranma)

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme Tachi? ¡Ahora les enseñaré a comportarse! -comenzaba a lanzarse sobre los dos chicos cuando el profesor salió del salón.

-¡Kuno! ¡Castigado también!

Ahora había cuatro castigados en el corredor. El timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo hizo que comenzara la locura. Salieron todos corriendo en busca de comida, dejando a un Kuno tirado, inconsciente y pisoteado, Ryoga y Ranma habían logrado esquivar los baldes y Akane entraba al salón. Se sentó pesadamente en su lugar y luego suspiró. Comenzó a buscar el desayuno preparado por Kasumi cuando cayó en cuenta de que los había olvidado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akane? -se acercaron a ella sus amigas.

-Sí -dijo con una sonrisa -lamento haberlas asustado… yo no traje mi almuerzo pero ustedes pueden comer, no se preocupen por mi…

-Akane -la interrumpió Ryoga (en Ranma) -trajimos los almuerzos que preparó Kasumi.

Ella solamente asintió aún sin saber cómo actuar delante de todos y se limitó a agarrar el recipiente que le estaban ofreciendo. Ranma la observaba detenidamente, notando que definitivamente ella no estaba bien.

-Gracias Ran…

No terminaba de agradecer cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por Ukyo.

-Ranma! Te preparé algo especial hoy, mira -la chica de la espátula se colocó en medio de los prometidos, para darle de comer en la boca a Ranma que en realidad era Ryoga y no supo qué hacer más que abrir la boca.

Esto comenzó a encender la ira de Akane.

-Oye Ukyo… -iba a reclamar la peliazul cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por otra de las prometidas. Esta vez por la loca de gimnasia quien con su listón apartaba de Ranma la comida.

-Jojojojo! Nada de eso niña, mi Ranma solamente comerá lo que yo le prepare -soltó de nuevo una de sus risas maniáticas pero fue empujada por la chica de cabellos morados.

-Ni hao Ranma! ¿Estas listo para almorzar conmigo? -le preguntaba sonriente.

-¿Cómo que contigo? Ranma comerá solamente mi comida -le gritaba Kodachi.

-Oooy Shampoo! Kodachi! Siempre tienen que venir a molestarnos a Ranma y a mí -reclamaba molesta Ukyo.

La discusión entre las chicas no se hizo esperar, tal era el alboroto que no se entendía lo que decía cada una. Los pocos que había en el salón, miraban un poco ya acostumbrados por ese tipo de evento.

 _Que bueno que no estoy en medio de eso o Akane… Akane…_ estaba pensando el chico de la trenza, mientras veía la escena. Pero sus pensamientos no pudieron llegar más allá porque sintió algo que le hizo temblar de miedo. Miró de reojo y el aura roja de furia, perteneciente a su prometida, comenzaba a brillar cada vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

SEXTA PARTE

Ranma no podía dejar de sentir escalofríos al percibir el aura llena de furia de su prometida, quien seguramente miraba la escena, pero dado que su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, no era posible corroborarlo. Miró las manos de la chica tensarse y quedar en puños apretados.

Por su parte, Ryoga que se encontraba inocentemente atrapado, no solamente en el cuerpo de Ranma sino en la disputa de las chicas, trataba inútilmente de calmarlas.

-Oigan… jejeje… chicas… esto es un malentendido… jejeje -reía nerviosamente mirando a una y otra mujer.

-Claro que es un malentendido, Ranma mi amor, tú vas a comer lo que te traje -le aclaraba Kodachi muy cerca de su rostro. Cosa que hizo sonrojar por completo al muchacho.

-Quítate bruja, ¿qué no ves que lo estás sofocando? -reclamó Ukyo y luego se acercó para abrazarlo del lado contrario al de Kodachi -No te preocupes Ranma, en seguida resuelvo esto y podremos seguir almorzando- Ukyo acercó tanto su cuerpo al joven que éste sintió cómo su brazo rozaba con el busto de ella, provocando en él un sonrojo que llegaba al rojo encendido.

-Ranma… ya diles que solamente tienes ojos y boca para mi ¿sí? No sigas engañándolas -se escuchaba la voz de Shampoo por detrás del chico. Ella lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por el frente de su torso. Ryoga al sentir el contacto voluptuoso de la joven china pegado a su espalda, fue algo que no supo cómo manejar, provocando que le saliera humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. Todas estaban restregando su cuerpo, causando que finalmente su rostro reflejara que ya no estaba en la realidad, solamente sentía cómo los cuerpos de las chicas iban pegándose al suyo.

-¡Ranma reacciona! ¿Por qué tiene esa cara y por qué estas tan rojo? -preguntaba preocupada Ukyo.

-Ranma mi amor resiste -suplicaba Kodachi.

-¡Shampoo suéltalo, lo estás maltratando! -Ukyo tomó la mano izquierda de la joven para obligarla a soltar su abrazo.

-¡No te metas! Aaahhh – se quejaba la pelimorada intentando resistir para no soltarlo.

-Te obligaré a que te alejes de él, jojojo -expresaba Kodachi tirando de la otra mano para ayudar a Ukyo.

En ese momento Ryoga ya estaba casi inconsciente en los brazos de las chicas que se empujaban y gritaban unas contra otras.

 _Va a matarlo, Akane matará a Ryoga si esto continúa. ¡Pero que estúpido soy! ¡Nos va a matar! Ese es mi cuerpo. Si no hago algo nos va matar._ Pensaba nervioso el joven de la trenza, mirando con pavor a su prometida y luego a las locas con Ryoga y así alternando la vista. _Tengo que hacer algo o si no…_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar cómo Akane se acercaba poco a poco a la escena de las prometidas enloquecidas peleando por él.

Para fortuna de Ranma y desgracia de Akane, Shampoo abrió un enorme hueco en uno de los muros del salón, llevándose a Ranma (Ryoga) a toda prisa.

-¡Vámonos Ranma! -dijo la chica de los cabellos morados, arrastrando el cuerpo sonrojado del joven de la trenza, hasta un hilo de sangre salía por la nariz de él por haberse elevado tanto su temperatura.

-¡Un momento! ¿A dónde lo llevas? -salió corriendo detrás Ukyo.

-Ranma querido, yo te salvaré jojojojo! -gritaba la rosa negra saltando y moviendo su listón de gimnasia.

-¡Oigan no se lo lleveeeeeen! -gritaba Ryoga que en realidad era Ranma.

 _Qué debo hacer, si se llevan a ese bobo puede que haga alguna tontería debo ir tras él…_ se preparaba para salir a toda prisa tras de ellos.

La cara de los presentes tenía una gota al mirar por donde habían salido corriendo las susodichas y luego se escuchó que la puerta de la entrada al salón se azotaba. Miraron en esa dirección y vieron que Akane ya no estaba, solamente quedaba un espantado Ryoga, es decir Ranma.

 _Akane…_ se quedó mirando en ambas direcciones sin saber hacia dónde ir. Apretó los ojos y sus puños _perdóname Akane pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa… debo ir por Ryoga…_

Optó por salir corriendo tras de las chicas y de su amigo, pero al ver que le llevaban ventaja saltó por una de las ventanas.

-Así podré alcanzarlos… -dijo mientras caía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pues al saltar por la ventana no se había dado cuenta que era la parte que daba hacia la alberca de la escuela. Hizo todo intento por disminuir la rapidez de la caída, desviar la dirección y caer sobre otra cosa, en fin… hizo de todo pero inútilmente.

-Noooooo!... -fue el último grito que se le escuchó antes de caer al agua.

Todos estaban mirando por la ventana.

-Pero qué bobo

-Espero sepa nadar

Se escuchaban los comentarios en el salón, mientras que un pequeño cerdito aguantaba lo más que podía la respiración para no aparecer ante la vista de todos.

-No ha salido

-¿Se habrá ahogado?

-Apostemos Hiroshi, yo digo que sale en menos de dos minutos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen todos en la ventana? -preguntó el profesor que entraba al salón, pues era hora de continuar con las clases. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese muro? Están todos castigados.

Todo el salón dejó salir un suspiro de resignación al haber sido castigados tan injustamente.

Mientras tanto P-chan Ranma salía al fin de la alberca, tosiendo repetidas veces, pues estuvo tanto tiempo en el agua sin respirar que al final terminó tragando agua. Miraba en todas direcciones para ubicarse y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia donde suponía que habían ido las chicas y Ryoga. Después de todo lo único que necesitaba era seguir el camino de pequeñas espátulas, pétalos de rosas negras y las señales de la pelea. _No puedo buscar agua caliente, debo darme prisa._

Por su parte, Akane se encontraba sentada en la rama de un alto árbol, cerca del lugar donde tiempo atrás Ranma y Ryoga habían tenido su primera riña en la escuela. De alguna manera, tener contacto con la naturaleza y mantenerse alejada de las personas, le permitían volver a la tranquilidad. Estaba teniendo un día no muy bueno. _Es un bobo, ¿es que acaso le gusta estar siempre entre ellas? Ni siquiera le importa que todos lo miren, dejándome en ridículo._ Sintió el viento mecer su cabello. Suspiró profundamente. _No pienso ayudarlo esta vez…_

En sus ojos estaban formándose algunas lágrimas cuando vio pasar a toda prisa un pequeño cerdo negro. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de no estar soñando y para apartarse las lágrimas.

-¡P-chan! -bajó del árbol -P-chan a dónde vas ¡espera! -comenzó a correr detrás de su mascota.

Akane corría a buena velocidad detrás del cerdo. _Parece que tiene mucha prisa y además… es como si corriera más rápido que nunca._ La chica notaba que no era el mismo P-chan de siempre al correr de esa forma. Aunque se tratara de un animal, le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el ritmo. Se dio cuenta de que su pequeña mascota estaba siguiendo el camino que estaba marcado por el paso de sus fastidiosas rivales y entonces se detuvo. Estaba segura de querer seguir a P-chan pero no deseaba encontrarse con alguna indeseable escena. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, debatiéndose entre seguir o volver a clases. _Basta, dije que no lo ayudaría… él debe arreglárselas sólo con sus… prometidas…_ Giró sobre sus talones quedando de espalda al camino que le llevaría hasta su prometido.

Una vez más sintió el viento mecer su cabello y su ropa. Refrescando un poco el calor del coraje que sentía y la consumía por dentro.

-Debo estar loca… loca por… -se dijo en voz baja y volvió a girar para caminar decididamente hacia Ranma y las demás. Se preparaba incluso mentalmente, no solamente para ofender y golpear a su prometido hasta que se arrepintiera de humillarla, sino para pelear con las otras tres de ser necesario. Pudo escuchar los chillidos desesperados de P-chan y aceleró más el paso.

La escena mostraba las clásicas herramientas de las tres contendientes, es decir, había espátulas de todos los tamaños, estaba incluso la cinta blanca que siempre lleva en el cabello Ukyo, un par de bomboris que solamente podían pertenecer a Shampoo y el listón de la loca de Kodachi también estaba, aunque no en el suelo como los demás. Se encontraba nada más y nada menos que alrededor del cuerpo de su prometido, quien colgaba de la rama de un árbol.

Estaba visiblemente arañado en la cara, la ropa rasgada, el cabello alborotado, la trenza totalmente arruinada y, obviamente, no estaba consciente.

-Tu cara de bobo lo dice todo… -fue lo que la peliazul le dijo con expresión de pocos amigos. Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones un tanto resignada y aliviada de haberlo encontrado. Aunque, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que lo hallaba en condiciones tan maltrechas, pues generalmente él se aparecía después andando por sí mismo o a lo mucho apoyado en alguna vara a modo de bastón.

-Cuii cuiii cuiii -seguía chillando P-chan Ranma en dirección a Ryoga. _Vamos idiota despierta, cómo puedes ser tan bestia y dejar que me traten así._ Pensaba Ranma bastante molesto al verse en esas condiciones. Estaba tan concentrado en despertar al chico desorientado que no se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaba Akane. Fue capaz de notar su presencia hasta que ella pasó por un lado acercándose al árbol.

-Ya tranquilo P-chan, en seguida lo bajo… -le calmó con su melodiosa voz.

-Cuii… -expresó tímidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su prometida.

La chica se acercó al tronco del árbol y retiró de un movimiento una de las espátulas clavadas en él. Luego la arrojó con la fuerza suficiente en dirección a la parte del listón que servía de soporte en la rama de la que colgaba Ranma. El cuerpo del joven cayó pesada y bruscamente. Ella sonrío dignamente.

P-chan Ranma la miraba con cara molesta, era obvio que su prometida era la mujer menos delicada del mundo, incluso podía apostar que estaba contenta con verlo así. Aun así, pese a la caída Ryoga no despertó. El pequeño cerdo se acercó hasta el rostro del joven y comenzó a darle golpecitos con sus pequeñas patas. _Despierta Ryoga por todos los cielos…_ sin darse cuenta comenzó a pegarle repetidas veces hasta que unas manos lo detuvieron.

-Basta ya pequeñito -lo colocó un poco alejado del cuerpo de su prometido -parece que ya tuvo su merecido, no es necesario que lo golpees…

P-chan Ranma parpadeaba repetidas veces. Por alguna extraña razón, le había parecido que el tono de Akane había sido de cierta forma suplicante, como si no quisiera que lo lastimara. Lo que vio después, sería una imagen que probablemente nunca desaparecería de su memoria, a no ser que al volver a su cuerpo sus recuerdos fueran modificados.

Miraba cómo Akane, paciente y cuidadosamente, le quitaba la cinta de gimnasia que aprisionaba el cuerpo del azabache. Una vez liberado, inspeccionó rápidamente su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío al cerdo y pensar _pero qué atrevida, eres una pervertida…_ Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que el pervertido era él, ya que su prometida lo miró (al cerdito) y le sonrió.

-Está bien, solamente tiene rasguños

 _Akane… acaso tú…_ Ranma no daba crédito. Su prometida estaba asegurándose de que no tuviera algún hueso roto o algo grave. Jamás pensó que ella tuviera el cuidado y la preocupación de asegurarse de esos detalles. Acto seguido la vio colocarse justo al pie de la cabeza del chico y tomarlo por los brazos para arrastrarlo hacia el árbol. Esto hizo que los ojos de P-chan Ranma se agrandaran más y comenzara a temer.

 _Lo sabía, ahora enterrará mi cuerpo como venganza. Akane sabía que algún día te vengarías de mi por todas las veces que te has enojado aunque yo sea inocente, eres tan ingrata…_

Pero de nuevo Ranma se tragaría sus palabras. Observó que la chica recargaba el cuerpo de él al pie del tronco, como si estuviera sentado. Acto seguido, ella se colocaba en cuclillas al frente de él y tomándolo de los brazos, se lo fue acomodando sobre su espalda hasta poder cargarlo. La escuchó suspirar al estar totalmente de pie y con Ranma sobre su espalda. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y sin esfuerzo. Pareciera que el chico no representaba carga extra para ella. Dentro de la mente de Ranma solamente había una palabra.

 _Akane…_


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

SÉPTIMA PARTE

Las cortinas de la habitación se mecían tenuemente gracias a la brisa que entraba desde la ventana abierta. Ranma o más bien Ryoga se encontraba aún inconsciente. Estaba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería del Instituto Furinkan. Sentado por un lado se encontraba P-chan Ranma que no dejaba de ver al chico recostado. Tenía rato que quería ir por agua caliente para poder actuar mejor, ya que ese cuerpo tan pequeño y vulnerable le impedía hacer cosas que con un cuerpo humano podía realizar. Sin lugar a dudas Ryoga tenía razón al decirle a Ranma que no tenía idea de lo afortunado que era al seguir teniendo una figura humana luego de caer en los pozos encantados.

 _Pero estar cerca de Akane lo compensa, no es así ¿Ryoga?_ Le preguntaba en sus pensamientos.

Ranma de alguna forma comenzaba a ver desde una perspectiva distinta a su prometida gracias al incidente del intercambio de cuerpos. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido desde que Akane encontrara su cuerpo en el árbol donde lo dejaron las locas autoproclamadas prometidas.

 **Inicio Flashback**

Akane llevaba sobre su espalda al que se supone es su prometido. A P-chan Ranma le parecía que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. No parecía estar molesta pero tampoco estaba normal. Más bien daba la impresión de que no estaba realmente ahí sino que su mente divagaba lejos de lo que ocurría. Eso a Ranma le originó una oleada de nervios. _¿Será que Akane sabe que no soy yo?_ Tenía esa duda imperiosa en la mente el chico de la trenza. Pero sus pensamientos salieron de foco por dos cosas. La primera era el aroma del cabello de Akane. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una cercanía a su cabello, es más, una proximidad a su cuerpo de esa manera sin miedo a que ella fuera a reaccionar de una forma violenta no era algo que pudiera pensarse.

Lo segundo fue al incio molesto, pero después lo dejó sin palabras. Akane se acercó a uno de los aspersores que en ese momento se encontraba accionado para refrescar una de las áreas verdes de la escuela. Se tuvo que agachar hasta estar cerca del agua, sin soltar el cuerpo que llevaba a cuestas. Se mojaron los tres.

-Cuuuiiii cuuiii cuii! -se quejaba tontamente porque obvio ella no le entendería. Estaba molesto al haber sido mojado.

-Disculpa P-chan… -la escuchó decir con ternura, cosa que lo hizo quedarse quieto. Luego ella soltó un suspiro. -Ranma se enojaría si lo vieran siendo llevado por una chica -al principio ella puso cara de fastidio pero luego sonrió divertida -es un bobo, pero no permitiré que su orgullo de Saotome se vea afectado…

 _Como chica yo no tendría problemas. No sabía que me conocieras tan bien Akane…_ se quedó sorprendido el azabache.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane, al haber tomado su cuerpo, tenía en el cabello restos de comida que se le habían pegado y con disimulo los quito con sus pequeñas pezuñas.

Los pensamientos de P-chan Ranma daban vueltas en su cabeza de camino a la escuela. Había olvidado que incluso no era hora de la salida. Akane llevó el cuerpo de Ranma mujer hasta la enfermería, donde pudo conseguir agua caliente antes de que la enfermera los viera. Luego de eso la vio retirarse del lugar no sin antes pedirle un favor.

-Debo volver a clases pero cuida de él, pequeñito… -Akane colocó tiernamente al cerdito a un lado de la cama donde estaba el chico de la trenza y se fue.

 **Fin Flashback**

Mientras tanto Akane se encontraba sin prestar atención durante la última clase. Miraba ausente a su profesora de lectura, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. _Algo me inquieta de todo esto, pero no encuentro qué es…_

-Señorita Tendo… -se escuchaba el llamado de la profesora.

Todos miraban a Akane quien había sido llamada a participar desde hacía un buen rato. La vieron suspirar aún sin darse cuenta de que la requerían.

-¡TENDO! -gritó exasperada la maestra. Akane se sobresaltó y se levantó de su lugar reaccionando por instinto.

-¡Sí! -respondió nerviosa y en tono alto. Esto provocó las risas del resto del grupo y ella se sonrojó.

-Continúe la lectura por favor -la maestra la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una vena que se notaba alterada en su frente.

-Bueno… -se rascaba la cabeza y su cara dejaba ver que la habían tomado por sorpresa -es que yo… yo… -tomó el libro entre sus manos. _Ese tonto, me mete en problemas aun estando ausente._

-Pss… pss.. Akane, es el tercer párrafo, página ciento veintiséis... -le susurró Daisuke.

-¿Y bien señorita Tendo? -pregunto impaciente la profesora.

-Sí! -se ubicó en el libro- Gracias… -le susurró a Daisuke y comenzó la lectura.

Había sido un día largo, lleno de regaños y castigos en la escuela, con una actitud extraña por parte de Ranma y Ryoga, quien por cierto no supo dónde se había metido pero por estar al pendiente de su tonto prometido no reparó en el chico del colmillo. Estaba cansada y moría de hambre, ya que hasta eso había pasado por alto con todo el alboroto.

-¡Ya llegué! -avisó la chica de los cabellos cortos.

-Bienvenida Akane -le saludó la mayor de sus hermanas, para luego buscar con la vista y preguntar - ¿Ranma y Ryoga no vienen contigo?

-Hola Kasumi -puso cara de estar pensando- Mmm no… supongo que deben estar por ahí -se dirigió a su habitación, pasando por un lado de su hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista! -alcanzó a informarle antes de ver desaparecer a su pequeña hermana.

La joven Tendo se dejó caer sobre su cama. No tenía ganas de cambiarse ni el uniforme. Se dio la vuelta y quedó boca arriba en una postura completamente distendida.

-Ingrato… -fue lo que salió de sus labios. _Cuando volví por él, ni siquiera estaba en la enfermería…_ Akane se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Cerca de ahí en un parque, había dos jóvenes cuyas expresiones y posturas corporales eran idénticas a las de quienes se dedican a la meditación.

-Bien Ryoga… vamos a repasar de nuevo lo que me acabas de decir… -rompió el silencio Ranma.

-Ya te lo dije varias veces, no quiero volver a repetirlo… -espetó el otro muchacho.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa, tonto cerdo?! -Ranma en un momento de molestia tomaba por el cuello de la camisa china roja al otro joven.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! -le respondía a gritos al ser tratado tan bruscamente.

-Ryoga… ¿te das cuenta de que nos acabas de meter en un problema? -le preguntaba irritado el originalmente chico de la trenza.

-No le veo mayor problema, ya debes estar acostumbrado -se quitó el agarré del otro y cerró los ojos en expresión indiferente.

 **Inicio Flashback**

Ryoga atrapado el cuerpo de Ranma era arrastrado por la amazona que corría a toda prisa lejos de las otras dos muchachas. Una vez estando lejos, se detuvieron.

-Oye… esto es un malentendido -le decía Ryoga en tono molesto y serio. Sin embargo ya no pudo decir más porque la pelimorada se acercó seductora y peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

-Ranma ¿acaso no te gusto? -le preguntaba con una sensual mirada, colocando sus manos en el rostro del chico con intenciones de acercar sus labios.

Esto provocó en Ryoga un sonrojo bastante notorio y trataba de alejarse de la chica.

-Vamos no seas tímido Ranma -rápidamente le acercó los tallarines que le había preparado. -Anda abre la boca… -le acercó los palillos con la comida, cosa que no pudo evitar el chico y comenzó a comer con miedo ante esta situación desconocida para él.

-Mmmm vaya, sabe muy rico… -se le salió el comentario, pues realmente estaba saboreando la comida.

Repentinamente un objeto filoso rompió el recipiente que contenía los tallarines. Eran las espátulas de Ukyo quien se acercó a toda prisa para jalar al joven de la trenza y acercarlo a ella.

-¡Pagarás por esto Ukyo! -le reclamó la joven china.

-Si la comida de Shampoo sabe rica la mía es deliciosa Ranma, come por favor… -le acercó un trozo de okonomiyaki. Él comenzó masticar la comida. Ciertamente no se resistía, además, las chicas parecían ser mucho más rápidas que él como para poderse escapar.

-Mmm Ukyo… tu comida siempre ha sido de lo mejor… -confesó Ryoga, ya que infaliblemente solía pasar por el puesto de la chica ojiazul para comer. Esto hizo que a ella le brillaran los ojos y provocó celos en la amazona.

Pero el gusto le duraría poco a Ukyo, ya que una cinta roja de gimnasia envolvió el cuerpo del chico de la camisa china y se lo llevo justamente a su lado. La mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos y fue acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de él. Esto le provocó un sonrojo y terror al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó molesta la chica castaña.

-Ranma mi amor no las engañes, solamente yo puedo satisfacerte en todo… -le dijo en ese tono tan loco y suyo y de la nada le introdujo unas cuantas galletas en la boca.

Ryoga las tragó en seco, por poco se ahogaba. Se alejó de ella y luego de toser dio un salto más atrás para sentirse seguro.

-¡Estás loca! Por poco y me matas.

Se acercaron las tres chicas, mirando a Ryoga con caras molestas.

-Vamos Ranma, diles de una buena vez que solamente yo soy tu prometida y yo soy quien debe alimentarte… -le exigió Ukyo.

-Jojojo pobrecita, debió golpearse la cabeza. Vamos mi amor diles la verdad sobre lo nuestro, sobre nuestro amor inquebrantable, no las ilusiones más mi Ranma -Kodashi tenía las manos entrelazadas como quien se encuentra rezando.

-Nada de eso. Ranma será mi esposo y comerá todo lo que yo le cocine -dijo triunfal la amazona.

 _Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer. No puedo decir que no soy Ranma. Todas están locas…_ pensaba el chico del colmillo mirando con temor a las mujeres que lo presionaban con sus miradas.

-Es-escuchen yo no… no es lo que parece. Ustedes están locas yo… -se puso nervioso y solamente se le ocurrió responder como lo haría él en sí mismo – ¡Yo solamente estoy interesado en Akaaneee! -les confesó gritando aquellas palabras.

Las tres muchachas al principio se quedaron estáticas ante lo que había dicho. Luego sus respectivas auras de furia se hicieron presente, cosa que provocó en el joven un escalofrío mortal.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! -le gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a arrojarle la comida.

Ryoga estuvo a punto de huir, pero su vista se empezó a nublar. Kodashi les había puesto somníferos a las galletas como siempre. Acto seguido todo se volvió negro y no supo más nada hasta cuando despertó en la enfermería de la escuela.

 **Fin Flashback**

-No entiendo cómo pudiste decirles semejante cosa a esas locas… -le reclamaba Ranma ya de camino a casa.

-Ya te dije que actué como si fuera yo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa… además es verdad lo que dije… -se defendió Ryoga

-¡Por eso te lo digo! ¡Una cosa es que tú te intereses en Akane y otra muy distinta es que me pongas en eviden… -se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a nada de decir -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ya veré cómo resolverlo una vez que esto termine- trató de ignorar sus propias palabras y evitó ver la cara de su amigo sabiendo que tal vez había tenido alguna impresión por lo que dijo.

Ryoga por su parte no dijo nada, siguió caminando pero sabía muy bien lo que Ranma había querido decir. Siempre en su corazón tenía consciencia de lo que su adorada peliazul y su rival tenían entre sí, aunque ninguno de ellos dijera nada. En silencio llegaron a la casa Tendo esperando no encontrarse en más apuros.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

OCTAVA PARTE

Las familias Tendo y Saotome ya se encontraban en la sala cuando los dos artistas marciales se hicieron presentes en el dojo.

-¡Ya llegamos! -anunció Ranma.

-Hola Ryoga, Ranma, bienvenidos -les saludó Kasumi con una sonrisa amable tan característica de ella -dentro de unos momentos estará la cena -dijo antes de retirarse.

-Bien, nosotros iremos a entrenar un poco -respondió naturalmente Ranma quien al parecer había olvidado que debía ser Ryoga el que interactuara con la familia, ya que él tenía su cuerpo.

Nabiki, quien estaba atenta a una revista por un lado pero por otro prestaba toda atención a los recién llegados, los vio pasar hasta perderse de vista dado que iban al dojo. Alzó una ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos, cavilando cuidadosamente sobre la actitud segura y hasta confianzuda de Ryoga y extraño silencio de su cuñado.

-Que interesante… -se dijo casi a sí misma y siguió leyendo la revista de chismes que tenía en las manos.

Por otro lado, la menor de las Tendo se encontraba descansando en su cama. Había estado pensativa y molesta porque Ranma no la esperó en la enfermería luego de haberlo ayudado. Estaba envuelta en una cobija, pues desde que llegara había estado sintiendo escalofríos y estornudaba a ratos. _Voy a enfermarme por haber ayudado a ese ingrato. Soy tan tonta…_

-¡Achu! -volvió a estornudar.

Tembló ligeramente y se acomodó nuevamente debajo de aquella reconfortante tela y pronto sus párpados se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Los dos jóvenes doblemente malditos, claro lo primero por Jusenkyo y lo segundo por los polvos, se hallaban lanzando patadas y puñetazos sin mucho ánimo. De hecho estaban en aparente cansancio mental y emocional, apenas si sudaban. Ryoga proyectó sin muchas ganas una patada a la cara de Ranma y éste detuvo fácilmente el impacto con el antebrazo.

-Espera Ryoga -le pidió Ranma con los ojos cerrados y expresión de fastidio -esto no tiene ningún caso, no estamos en ánimos de practicar, ni siquiera de tener una verdadera contienda. Es tan patético que siento como si estuviéramos imitando a mi papá y al señor Tendo -se rascó la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Y entonces qué sugieres? -le preguntó el joven de nula orientación -dijiste que lo mejor era estar aquí para no meternos en más problemas – hubo un momento de silencio y dejó salir un suspiro tan pesado que resonó en el dojo -si tan sólo estuviera en mi verdadero cuerpo, podría estar ahora al lado de mi amada Akane, entre sus brazos -al decir esto, sus ojos eran más grandes y brillaban intensamente.

En una fracción de segundo, la cabeza de Ryoga (en Ranma) se encontraba hundida en la duela del dojo ya que el codo de Ranma (en Ryoga) se le había clavado en la nuca.

-Eres un aprovechado Ryoga, debería darte vergüenza -cerró los ojos y se colocó un dedo índice en la barbilla, dando pequeños toques -no entiendo cómo puedes fijarte en una chica como Akane siendo tan… -abrió los ojos y parecía estar buscando las palabras -tan poco linda y… -la imagen de Akane sonriendo cerca de él siendo P-chan Ranma se vino a su mente -tan poco… am… mable… y… -llegó de nuevo otra imagen a su mente pero esta vez era Akane cargando a Ryoga cuando lo encontraron. Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas y su cara se transformó en una un tanto apenada y bajó la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos índice como un niño -bu… bueno ella sencillamente es fe…a…

Ryoga no decía nada. Solamente escuchaba claramente cómo la voz de su amigo y rival se modificaba a medida que iba argumentando absurda e inútilmente contra la chica de cabellos cortos. Desenterró la cara de la madera y se sacudió las astillas de los hombros. Quedaba justamente a espaldas del otro chico quien se había quedado callado.

-¿Ya lo sabías no? ¡Já! Aunque digas que es todas esas horribles cosas -lo señaló con un dedo -tú bien sabes lo que es Akane… -cerró los ojos imaginando el rostro de su querida chica de cabellos azules -ella es amable, ella es linda… eso debes saberlo más ahora que has sido P-chan sus brazos ¿no es así? -su tono de voz era muy serio.

Ranma se sonrojó por completo al escuchar eso último. Negaba con su cabeza repetidas veces. Por supuesto que no había podido olvidar la ternura en la voz de su prometida. Y no es como si no la hubiera escuchado antes, sino que jamás había podido estar tan cerca y sin peligro de que las cosas salieran de alguna forma mal. Aunque solamente había sido un momento breve, fue suficiente aquella noche para sentirse extrañamente cerca de la Akane dulce que era tras la máscara de chica ruda y poco femenina para él.

-¡Respóndeme Ranma! -le exigió Ryoga con un tono de voz algo exaltado.

-¿Qué se supone que debe responder Ranma… -se escuchó la pregunta venida de la voz suspicaz de cierta chica -a Ranma? -terminó de inquirir Nabiki, quien estaba recargada en uno de los marcos de la entrada al dojo. Comía una papa frita y observaba al par de hombres con su típica cara de investigadora.

Los dos se quedaron congelados, incluso parecían de piedra. Ranma en el cuerpo de Ryoga hasta se había sobresaltado al haber escuchado la voz de su siempre inoportuna cuñada. Ryoga por su parte sudaba y los cabellos se le habían alborotado de la impresión.

 _Demonios demonios demonios demonios… tengo que hacer algo…_ Pensaba Ranma, con los latidos del corazón resonando fuerte y claro.

-Mmmm? -expresó la joven como quien no quiere la cosa pero ejerciendo algo de presión. La fritura tronaba en su boca al masticar.

-Eh… entonces así es cómo debo hacer la… la actuación ¿cierto? -preguntó nerviosamente el chico de la bandana (Ranma) _Vamos Ryoga sígueme la corriente…_

-Ah… sí, sí jajajaja -se reía de los nervios y ponía una mano en la cabeza -se supone que así es el diálogo…

-Jejejejeje disculpa, es que Ranma me está instruyendo sobre una obra escolar… me pidió que lo ayudara -Ranma trataba de imitar lo más que podía a su amigo y en realidad no hacía bien dado los nervios.

-¿En serio? -Nabiki los observaba detenidamente -Qué raro, no recuerdo que fuera temporada de actividades culturales en la escuela… -introducía otra papa a su boca.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír al unísono descubriéndose totalmente vulnerables y tontos. _Maldita Nabiki, por qué siempre tiene que ser tan lista._ Pensaba Ranma sin tener un plan b ante las circunstancias.

-Como sea, la cena está lista, Kasumi me pidió que les avisara -les echó una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlos solos de nuevo.

Al cerciorarse de que ya había salido, ambos dejaron salir el aire contenido de sus pulmones y sus cuerpos dejaron de estar tensos, al grado de dejarse caer sobre la duela.

-Pero qué fastidio, esto es una pesadilla espero termine pronto… -se quejaba Ranma.

-No creo poder seguir soportando esto… -secundó Ryoga.

-Pero qué dices, si he sido yo el que ha estado salvando nuestros traseros, tú no has hecho nada más que quedarte callado y todos saben que no soy así -le reclamó Ranma a Ryoga en tono fastidiado y molesto -deberías intentar ser un poco como yo durante la cena para no seguir levantando sospechas… sobre todo de Nabiki.

-No puedo ser como tú… -Ryoga cerró los ojos pensativamente -es más, ni siquiera sé cómo eres.

-Vaya… que buen amigo eres Ryoga… -le dijo en tono sentido.

-Lo poco que sé es que eres un engreído, grosero y nada simpático prometido para Akane.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sarcástico Ranma -Tampoco es que tú seas mejor. Eres lento, débil, bobo y un desorientado. Con tantos defectos es casi imposible imitarte -le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? -se levantó Ryoga con actitud amenazante.

Ranma de un salto llegó a la entrada del dojo y le mostró la lengua.

-No hay tiempo para pelear, nos están esperando.

Los chicos tomaron su lugar en la mesa y luego de agradecer los alimentos comenzaron a comer. Ranma notó la ausencia de Akane pero no se atrevió a decir nada, salvo observar el espacio vacío. Ryoga comía en silencio, concentrado en las diferentes formas en las que podría responder imitando a Ranma dependiendo de lo que fuera a suceder. Esperaba hacerlo bien para no meterse en más líos. Nabiki notó a un Ryoga que miraba el lugar de Akane.

-¿Sucede algo Ryoga? -cuestionó la mediana de las Tendo, provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran notoriamente. Todos los ojos se posaron en Ranma.

-Me… me preguntaba si Akane no… va a cenar… -preguntó nerviosa y tímidamente.

-Akane se siente un poco mal -respondió Kasumi con su sonrisa pero el tono se escuchaba preocupado -tiene la temperatura un poco alta, parece que tiene un resfriado…

-Oh… entiendo… -Ranma bajó la mirada, limitándose a observar su platón de arroz.

 _Mi pobre Akane… estás así por culpa de ese idiota y no podré verte ni estar a tu lado…_ sin darse cuenta, Ryoga presionaba tan fuerte los palillos que los rompió, provocando que todos los miraran extrañados.

-Si tanto te preocupa "Ranma", deberías ir a verla… -Nabiki le sugirió maliciosamente.

-Claro Ranma, como buen prometido de mi hija debes estar al pendiente de ella -dijo amablemente Soun.

-Estoy orgulloso de mi hijo, siendo un caballero con su futura esposa -expresó Genma, soltando una risa que luego acompañó Soun.

 _¿Yo? ¿Futuro esposo de Akane?_ Ryoga sentía que volaba entre querubines pero luego un rayo atravesó sus ilusiones. _Pero qué tonto, se refieren a Ranma... sin embargo tal vez podría ir a verla con forma humana sin tener que hacerme pasar por su mascota… ¡eso es!_ Se levantó de su lugar

-Sí… sí… iré a ver a Akane… con permiso -dijo casi robóticamente y comenzaba a dirigirse a la habitación de Akane pero miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse.

 _Ese cretino de Ryoga, qué se piensa…_

-Yo también quiero verla… -expresó Ranma en tono molesto. Empujaba a Ryoga por la espalda dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras para luego subir. Sabía que de alguna forma se perdería si lo dejaba solo pero principalmente no quería que estuviera cerca de Akane y menos en su cuerpo. A saber qué tontería haría.

Nota: hola a todos y todas! una disculpa, ando con entregas en la escuela y por eso no puedo actualizar tan pronto como antes pero haré lo posible. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Besos y abrazos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

NOVENA PARTE

La noche ya estaba avanzada y en el cielo de Nerima solamente se distinguía una solitaria Luna que en ocasiones se tapaba por las densas nubes. El silencio se veía interrumpido por unos pasos que hacían crujir la madera de la casa. Y es que la mediana de las Tendo se dirigía rumbo al baño, ya que era momento de cepillarse los dientes antes de irse a dormir. Se frotaba los ojos con pereza pero salió de su somnolencia cuando sus pies descalzos notaron algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que el piso se encontraba húmedo. Fijó bien la vista y pudo ver un camino de agua, lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas huellas. Alzó una ceja e intrigada caminó siguiendo el rastro hasta notar que el camino trazado era de ida a la habitación de su hermana menor. Logró divisar una pequeña figura al pie de la puerta. Al parecer el animal no se percataba aún de su presencia, pues a pesar de estar muy cerca, ni siquiera había volteado a verla.

-Hola P-chan… -lo saludó estando de pie justamente detrás de él.

P-chan Ranma, que llevaba largo rato pensando en la forma de entrar, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nabiki. Había invertido todo su pensamiento en descubrir la forma de entrar a la habitación de Akane, que se encontraba cerrada por completo desde que él subiera, que no advirtió el momento en que ya no estaba solo. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a invadirle la cara y temblaba temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. _Esto fue mala idea… mejor me echo a correr…_ pensaba Ranma en forma de ese pequeño animal. Pero antes de que pudiera emprender el primer paso, Nabiki giró la perilla de la puerta de Akane.

El pequeño cerdo levantó la vista, y desde esa pequeña posición, le pareció que Nabiki era inmensa e inspiraba temor y desconfianza. Claro estaba, la mediana de las Tendo tenía una sonrisa de medio lado con esa picardía que la caracterizaba, como si ella supiera que no era Ryoga sino Ranma el que estaba dentro del cuerpo de P-chan. El pobre animalito tragó en seco ante esa escalofriante posibilidad. Casi instintivamente, sacudía su cabecita en una negativa rotunda.

-Oh… ¿entonces no quieres entrar? -le preguntó la castaña en un tono bajo pero audible de voz.

El pequeño P-chan Ranma negó con la cabeza, pero al ver tenuemente por la diminuta abertura de la puerta que dejaba mirar hacia el oscuro interior de la habitación cambió de opinión y asintió lenta y nerviosamente. Después de todo, no podía negar que tenía deseos de ver el estado de Akane. Comenzó a dar unos tímidos pasos hacia la habitación.

-No vayas a hacer una tontería… "P-chan"… -escuchó que Nabiki decía tras de él, notando el énfasis en aquel nombre que le diera Akane a su mascota. Lo había pronunciado como si ella supiera la verdad de todo. Eso le hizo recorrer un escalofrío pensando en lo mismo que hacía unos minutos. Volteó de inmediato al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado cuidadosamente. Ahora estaba completamente dentro. No había marcha atrás. Pasó saliva de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor, observando que todo estaba en calma. La habitación se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la lámpara de escritorio de su prometida. Caminó tímidamente hasta quedar al pie de la cama. Alzó la vista y pudo notar el enorme bulto en la cama. De un salto llegó a la cama. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta poder verle el rostro. Akane respiraba con un poco de dificultad y un sonido salía de sus labios, evidenciando que no le era posible respirar muy bien. P-chan Ranma vio sobre el escritorio, los platos de la cena que Kasumi le había dado.

 _Al parecer esa boba no se comió todo… rayos Akane, así no vas a recuperarte…_ pensó de forma molesta, pues no podía seguirse engañando y pretender negar que estaba preocupado por ella. _Al final… ella está así por haberme ayudado… al menos eso es lo que ella piensa que hizo…_

Ranma se quedó muy quieto, cerca del rostro de su prometida. Por un momento se sintió culpable de verla así. Era lógico pensar que, al haberse mojado para que nadie lo viera como hombre sobre su espalda, ella lo había hecho todo por él. A pesar de la poca luz, Ranma podía darse cuenta perfectamente, de las mejillas sonrojadas de Akane, producto de su estado de salud. Tenía incluso algunos cabellos pegados a su frente, ya que sudaba y se habían humedecido.

Le puso una pequeña pata en la frente y de pronto, el pequeño P-chan hizo una cara de dolor y se soplaba la pezuña. Era tal la fiebre que se sentía se le quemaba la pata al haber hecho contacto con la frente de Akane.

 _¿Pero qué demonios? Akane está hirviendo ¡debería llevarla con el Dr. Tofu!_

Inmediatamente miró en todas direcciones buscando una manera de salir para poder meterse en agua caliente y así llevarla al hospital o poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Con su hocico le corrió las cobijas para destaparla y nivelar su temperatura. Akane se hizo bolita, pues el frío le tomó desprevenida, aunque no abrió los ojos. Acto seguido, de un salto Ranma llegó al escritorio, donde comenzó a buscar algo para abrir la puerta o salir por la ventana en su defecto. Daba golpecitos en la ventana para poder recorrerla.

-¿Eres tú… Ranma? -se escuchó la suave y débil voz de Akane.

P-chan Ranma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su prometida. Volteó nervioso, con unos enormes ojos expectantes. Akane no se había levantado, pero estaba viendo en su dirección, con la mirada decaída, en parte por el sueño, en parte por la fiebre.

-Ah… eres tú P-chan… -ella le sonrió débilmente- creí que por un momento Ranma había venido… ya sabes, él siempre toca la ventana…

-Cui… -respondió.

Ella se incorporó lentamente. Primero sentada y luego se colocó a la orilla de la cama, quedándose quieta unos momentos. Ranma estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se habría sonrojado de verla ahí, tan frágil y tierna, pero le podía más la preocupación. Rápidamente saltó hasta ella y se apoyó con las patas delanteras en una de las piernas de Akane. Ella salió de su trance y lo miró tiernamente.

-Estoy bien, pequeñito… -lo acarició suavemente en la cabeza. Sus manos estaban frías, provocando en Ranma P-chan un escalofrío. Ella se levantó -vamos, acompáñame por un vaso de agua o un té… creo que dejé que se enfriara el que me trajo Kasumi -lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta para luego bajar por las escaleras e ir a la cocina.

 _Torpe, ¡Akane tonta! Deberías quedarte en cama, ni siquiera te tapaste para bajar ¡boba! Así menos vas a mejorar._

-Cuii… cuiii -sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo ruidos a la par que pensaba entre preocupado y molesto porque la peliazul no descansara debidamente.

-Tranquilo P-chan… no pasa nada malo… -le respondía ella como si supiera lo que él pensaba.

Se dispuso a calentar agua para poder hacer un té. Tomó su lugar en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, aún sentía algo de debilidad y mareo, pero después de descansar estaba segura de poder sentirse mejor. Con su mano libre acariciaba a su mascota que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Ranma se había quedado extrañamente embobado mirando a su prometida.

Todo se vio interrumpido por unos pasos que corrían cerca a la sala. P-chan Ranma miró hacia el pasillo, sólo para descubrir su cuerpo que venía molesto en dirección a ellos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Pagarás por lo que me hiciste! ¡Eres un tramposo! -le reclamaba el azabache, que en realidad era Ryoga. Le apuntaba con un dedo índice sentenciador, ignorando por completo la presencia de Akane.

-Oye, oye un momento -intervino Akane con tono molesto -pero qué te pasa Ranma, cómo puedes hablarle así a un inocente cerdito -ella fruncía el ceño y lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-A… Aa… … ka… ne -dijo nervioso Ryoga -no te había visto -su expresión era de sorpresa. Pasó de ver a su amor platónico a mirar a su pequeño cerdo, que en realidad era Ranma. No le parecía nada bien que Akane lo tuviera en sus piernas. Obvio no era correcto si no se trataba de él. El cerdo tenía una mirada retadora y hasta se había dado el lujo de mostrarle la lengua.

 _¡Ajá! Qué se siente Ryoga… siempre siendo defendido por Akane. Te lo mereces._ Ranma le dirigía una mirada socarrona y luego se acercó aún más a la mano que Akane tenía destinada para darle caricias en la cabeza y las orejas. Akane respondió alzándolo con ambas manos y Ryoga estaba completamente estupefacto, definitivamente no se esperaba algo así.

-Pues claro que no me habías visto -le dijo molesta y luego pegó a P-chan Ranma hacia una de sus mejillas para darle mimos -Ya, tranquilo P-chan no tengas miedo de Ranma, no puede hacerte nada… -ella lo miró lo más amenazadora que pudo.

-Eh… pe-pero… es… -Ryoga no sabía cómo reaccionar nunca había tenido que lidiar con el otro lado de la moneda. Sabía que el miserable de Ranma se estaba aprovechando de la situación. -No-no, no es lo que parece Akane, es que tú… no debes acercarte tanto a ese cerdo…

-Sí claro, te voy a hacer caso… -ella pasó dignamente por un lado del azabache, para ir a preparase el té. Sin soltar al cerdito negro, apagó el agua pues ya estaba hirviendo y comenzó a servirse en una taza. Ryoga se ponía nervioso por no saber cómo decirle que necesitaba arreglar cuentas con la mascota. Ella regresó a su lugar y sin mirar al chico de la trenza, comenzó a beber el té.

-Akane… podrías prestarme, por favor a…

-¡No! -la voz de Akane sonó firme pero a su vez quebrada. P-chan Ranma miró el rostro de Akane, y en sus ojos comenzaban a brillar algunas gotas que reprimió haciendo uso de una evidente fuerza de voluntad. La podía sentir temblar pero no estaba seguro de si era por frío o por la tensión.

Ryoga no dijo, de todos modos no sabía cómo comportarse siendo Ranma y la situación era incómoda y rara para él, recibiendo ese trato de la mujer de sus sueños.

-No voy a dártelo Ranma -lo miró con los ojos cansados por la gripe -eres un cretino, ni siquiera has preguntado si me siento bien… -trató de recomponerse luego de mostrar sus sentimientos -por lo menos P-chan ha estado al pendiente de mi -Akane giró su cabeza para poder besar la trompa del cerdito.

Los ojos de P-chan Ranma eran más enormes de lo normal. Ryoga sintió como si lo atravesara un rayo. Akane estaba sonriendo complacida por tener una mascota considerada con ella. Las orejas del pequeño cerdo al principio se habían parado, pero conforme pasaba el brevísimo momento en que Akane lo besó se fueron bajando. Akane se alejó de su pequeña mascota y luego optó por levantarse para subir de nuevo a su habitación. Observó que Ranma tenía la cara desencajada por lo que ella había hecho. A pesar de no tener ganas y energías por su estado de salud, se acercó hasta su prometido para decirle algo que había estado pensando hacer.

-Ranma… ¿por qué últimamente no te comportas como tú? -le preguntó seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que tanto Ryoga como P-chan Ranma salieran del asombro que a cada uno le atañía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices Akane?... -le preguntó nervioso el azabache.

-Tú no eres Ranma… -ella lo observaba atentamente sin despegar la vista de sus ojos -Dime… ¿qué le hiciste a mi Ranma?

Afuera, los truenos comenzaron a resonar y la lluvia a caer...


	10. Chapter 10

DÉCIMA PARTE

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

El cielo relampagueaba debido a los rayos, los truenos eran cada vez más intensos y la lluvia comenzaba a dejarse caer con enormes gotas que humedecían todo alrededor de la casa Tendo.

Ryoga aún atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Ranma miraba con enormes y sorprendidos ojos a la chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba delante. Aquellas palabras resonaban dentro de su mente una y otra vez, dejándolo en completo estado de shock… _Qué le hiciste a mi Ranma… mi Ranma… mi Ranma… Ranma..._

-Ranma… ¡Ranma! ¡RAAANMAA! -intentaba llamar su atención la joven moviendo una mano delante de los ojos del azabache pero éste no parecía reaccionar. -¿Ranma qué te pasa?

El pequeño P-chan Ranma, fastidiado por la situación de Ryoga, se soltó de las manos de su prometida para brincar a la cara de su cuerpo, pero usado por Ryoga, para darle unos cuantos golpecitos con sus pesuñas. A pesar de que no tenía la intención de lastimarlo no tuvo más opción que intensificar los golpes puesto que no parecía reaccionar con nada.

-¡P-chan! -se alarmó la joven ante la creciente violencia del cerdito y lo tomó en sus manos. Finalmente el azabache reaccionó. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como quien quiere salir de un sueño tormentoso. Observó a la chica y luego bajó la mirada. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente reinaba el sonido de las manecillas del reloj al interior de la casa y la lluvia golpeando fuera.

 _Pero qué sucede… estoy segura de que Ranma tiene algo…_ Akane lo observaba con algo de preocupación. La mayor parte del rostro del chico estaba cubierta por el flequillo.

 _-_ Cui… -dejó escapar P-chan Ranma quien podía sentir algo de tensión en el ambiente. _¡No puede ser! Ryoga es un completo idiota. Esto se está saliendo de control… Akane sospecha y Nabiki también. ¡Maldición!_

-Dices que… -comenzó a hablar Ryoga aún cabizbajo - ¿dices que algo le hice a tu Ranma?

-¿Qué? -expresó Akane -Ranma ¿de qué hablas? ¿Co-cómo que a mi Ranma? -la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse más allá del sonrojo provocado por la gripe.

-Cuiii! Cuiii! -se quejaba Ranma menándose incómodo. Estaba tan molesto por las tonterías que decía Ryoga que tenía ganas de hacerlo pagar con sus puños una vez que se recuperaran. De repente Ryoga le dio la espalda a la chica y apretaba sus puños.

-Te escuché claramente decir… ¿qué le has hecho a mi Ranma?... -aquellas palabras le quemaban la boca, no tenía muchos deseos de repetirlas pues le partían el corazón. Estaba demasiado involucrado con su sentir que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando como él mismo y no como Ranma para que ella no sospechara nada. - ¿Lo quieres verdad? -soltó finalmente esa pregunta. Su rostro reflejaba una mirada triste y una sonrisa resignada que la chica no podía ver.

Tanto Akane como Ranma P-chan tenían cara de no comprender, aunque ella estaba notoriamente sonrojada. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y luego miraron de nuevo al chico de la trenza.

-¿Ranma de qué hablas? En verdad no te entiendo, yo no… -bajó la mirada un poco tímida -yo no pregunté tal cosa, solamente te dije que últimamente te comportas extraño, justo como ahora lo haces…

-¿Quieres decir que yo lo imaginé? -ahora sus puños se apretaban aún más fuerte a sus costados _Akane es tan dulce que no quiere lastimarme, está mintiendo, estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado…_ los pensamiento de Ryoga se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente, pues un par de manos demasiado cálidas se posaban en su frente. Akane había acostado la distancia entre los dos y por la espalada ella se aseguraba de que no tuviera fiebre o algo que estuviera provocando ese comportamiento tan raro en su prometido.

-Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido bobo… -le decía una Akane que parecía estar molesta por su tono de voz pero en realidad era preocupación -Mmmm… no pareces tener fiebre -quitó una de sus manos para colocarla en su propia frente -aunque tampoco podría decirlo porque yo tengo la temperatura algo más elevada…

El pequeño cerdo negro solamente observaba la escena desde la mesa, donde fue colocado por su prometida momentos antes. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado tierno para su gusto y comenzaba a sentir que dentro de él, un calor recorría sus venas y que ese pequeño estómago se le revolvía. Estaba sintiendo celos de ver a Akane haciendo eso con él pero no siendo él. Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo cambiar la sensación que estaba experimentando. _Me pregunto qué haría si estuviera en mi cuerpo ahora mismo…_

Akane retiró la mano que tenía en la frente de su prometido y le rodeó hasta poder quedar delante de él. El joven no pudo evitar corresponder a la mirada profunda y cálida de la peliazul.

-Ranma… sé que… -ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada -sé que no soy la persona más cálida del mundo ni la más femenina y sé que a veces te fastidio pero -regresó la mirada a él, para verlo con la más profunda sinceridad y ternura -pero confía en mí por favor, yo siempre estaré para… para ti y ayudarte…

Ryoga la miró con sorpresa, Ranma P-chan se sonrojó y Akane estaba en la espera de una respuesta. Un trueno se escuchó fuertemente y al mismo tiempo parecía que algo dentro de la mente de Ryoga explotaba. Sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo de la sala hacia el jardín, mojándose por completo y quedando como una pelirroja que se veía deseosa de huir del lugar.

-¡Ranma! -Akane en un acto reflejo salió tras de él, mojándose un poco olvidándose de lo mal que se sentía -¡Ranma! espera! ¡¿A dónde vas!? -lo vio a punto de saltar por la barda hacia la calle cuando repentinamente un jalón la hizo retroceder. Era su pequeña mascota que mordía el pantalón de su pijama y le impedía seguir. -P-chan espera debo ir tra… -no terminó la frase porque una espátula y un bombori se clavaron justo delante de sus pies. Vio en dirección a la barda y ahí estaban a las dos prometidas de pie, tapadas con impermeables y sus sonrisas maliciosas de siempre.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó molesta la peliazul.

-Vinimos a ver a Ranma -respondió Ukyo.

-Así es. Ranma tiene que explicarnos una cosa muy importante así que no te entrometas Akane -le dijo con tono petulante la chica proveniente de china.

-Un momento ¿qué asuntos pendientes tienen con Ranma? -Akane estaba a punto de avanzar hacia ellas pero algo se lo impidió. Un listón rojo se enredó en su cuello y ella logró meter una de sus manos para que no la ahorcara.

-Tú te quedas conmigo querida Akane y luego iré tras de mi amado Ranma jojojo -había hecho acto de presencia la famosa y odiosa rosa negra.

-Nosotras iremos tras la pelirroja para que tampoco se entrometa -dijo burlonamente Shampoo.

-Te encargamos a Ranma, Kodachi -también expresó con sorna la chica de la espátula y se saltó junto con Shampoo para ir hacia la pelirroja que había visto salir rumbo a la calle.

-Jojojojojo pobrecitas, piensan que voy a compartir a mi Ranma, por mi se pueden entretener toda la vida siguiendo a la pelirroja aajajajaja -se reía muy segura de su triunfo sobre las demás. Akane la veía con una ceja ligeramente alzada, pensando en lo boba que era al no saber que la pelirroja y Ranma eran la misma persona. _Definitivamente Kuno y ella son hermanos_. Akane salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que la gimnasta ejercía más fuerza y el listón comenzó a presionarle más.

-Jojojo pobre de ti Akane, este será tu fiiin… -la atacaba con otro listón pero éste no pudo llegar hasta su presa. Un pequeño cerdo negro había mordido el listón que atrapaba a la peliazul y la liberó, provocando que la joven cayera al suelo y escapara del otro ataque. _-_ Pero qué mascota tan entrometida, te voy a dar una lección- Akane logró tomar en brazos al pequeño cerdo, rodando por el suelo para poder escapar del ataque de la loca de Kodachi. La peliazul intentó incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo la hizo sentarse de golpe. Se colocó una mano en la cabeza y P-chan Ranma la miraba preocupado y a la vez aterrorizado al percatarse de que Kodachi nuevamente atacaba.

-Cuiii! Cuiiii! Cuuuuuiiiiii!- _Akane muévete, no puedo ayudarte. ¡Akaaaaneeee!_

-Oye Kodachi, ¿quieres saber dónde está Ranma? Yo puedo decirte.

Kodachi se detuvo de golpe mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Vio a la mediana de las Tendo, en pijama, recargada den el marco de la entrada a la casa por la sala. Parecía molesta por su expresión pero rápidamente pasó a una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Vas a decirme sin más dónde está? -preguntó con curiosidad la chica de cabellos negros.

-Claro. Llevan un rato haciendo escándalo y me urge poder dormir tranquilamente. Así que es si el problema es por saber dónde está Ranma yo puedo decirte -le señaló la entrada.

-Ranma mi amor, pronto podremos estar juntos. -dijo Kodachi manteniendo unidas sus manos sobre su pecho. Decidió dejar a su presa y se adentró en la casa. Nabiki miró de reojo a la mascota de su hermana, quien estaba atento a la escena y a la chica de cabellos azules a su lado, luego siguió su camino.

-¡Cuiii! ¡Cuii!

Akane tomó en sus manos al pequeño P-chan Ranma y lentamente se metió en la casa ayudada por Kasumi que estaba esperando dentro.

-Akane te has mojado mucho, ahora podrías empeorar -tocó la frente de su pequeña hermana -será mejor que te duches mientras yo te preparo un té para que lo tomes y descanses -le sonrió tiernamente. Lo cierto es que la peliazul no tenía muchas energías y se limitó solamente asentir. Kasumi se metió a la cocina, Akane subió las escaleras y el pequeño Ranma P-chan la miraba con algo de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki le señalaba a Kodachi una de las habitaciones antes de perderse en la suya.

-Bueno, ahí la tienes. No hagas mucho ruido por favor, que en esta casa sí nos gusta la tranquilidad y poder dormir… -el tono de Nabiki era serio y molesto. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto se asomó -Ah lo olvidaba. Luego me pagarás por haberte dado la información -finalmente se metió a su habitación.

Kodachi no cabía de la felicidad. Había resultado ser la más lista y afortunada de las supuestas prometidas de su adorado Ranma. Solamente ella podría tener la oportunidad de pasar una romántica noche a su lado. Su corazón latía intensamente con cada paso avanzado en dirección a la habitación de su amado. Sus ojos brillaban a tal grado que parecía que lloraría de la dicha en cualquier momento. Recorrió la puerta lentamente para poder ver entre la oscuridad. Había un futon a medio hacer. Pudo ver por la poca luz lo que parecía ser la trenza del azabache, estaba sentado en una silla.

-¿Ranma mi amor? -preguntó tímida la rosa negra.

Vio que aquella trenza se movió cuando la cabeza giró en su dirección. Y algo saltó hacia ella. El grito que la chica dejó escapar resonó en toda la casa. Luego se escucharon golpes y al parecer había saltado por la ventana. Nabiki sonreía complacida desde su cama. -Por fin vamos a dormir… -fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Kasumi que estaba por subir el té a su hermana, vio a una Kodachi salir despavorida por el patio y detrás de ella iba el maestro Happosai vestido con una camisa roja como la de Ranma pero a su tamaño y portaba una peluca negra con trenza.

-¡Aléjese de mí viejo pervertido! -gritaba horrorizada la rosa negra.

-¡Mi amor! Ven, soy tu Ranma pero un poco más bajito. ¡No me deejeeees! -gritaba Happosai corriendo tras la joven.

-¡No regrese muy tarde y tápese o se va a enfermar! -le gritó Kasumi quien sonrió y continuó su camino. Subió hasta llegar a la habitación de Akane y antes de tocar la puerta, vio que un intenso resplandor se escapaba por debajo de la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

ONCEAVA PARTE

La mayor de las Tendo se quedó perpleja mirando el extraño resplandor que provenía de la habitación de su hermana. Giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta para poder asomarse con cuidado, sin embargo, no encontró más que a su hermana en la penumbra.

 _Vaya… estoy segura de haber visto una extraña luz saliendo de aquí…_ se dijo Kasumi en pensamientos mientras recorría con la vista todos los rincones del lugar. Se acercó hasta dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa, donde la menor acostumbraba estudiar, para después sentarse sobre la cama por un lado de su hermana menor.

-Akane, he traído tu té… -le habló con dulzura y en un tono muy bajo -Akane… -repitió al notar que no había respuesta por parte de la menor. Se aproximó un poco más para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida, pues el cansancio y la enfermedad la habían agotado por lo que Kasumi decidió dejarla así y salió de la habitación.

Akane, cuya respiración se encontraba agitada ligeramente, dijo en una tenue voz el nombre de su prometido, lo que hizo despertar al pequeño cerdito negro que reposaba por un lado de la joven. El pequeño cerdo abrió lentamente los ojos y en un inicio parecía confundido. Se miró las pezuñas y luego de unos momentos, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su pequeña cara junto con el brillo de sus ojos que dejaban ver una clara felicidad. Pero poco le duró el gusto, pues la mujer que yacía medio dormida, comenzaba a moverse mientras decía el nombre del chico de la trenza.

-Ran-ma… -se sentó lentamente la peliazul entre dormida y despierta -Tengo que ir…

El pequeño cerdo notó el estado sudoroso y sonrojado de la joven y se colocó sobre sus piernas, tratando de darle a entender que no era recomendable que se moviera y mucho menos salir. La menor de los Tendo miró a su mascota con algo de extrañeza y para tranquilizarlo le acarició suave y tiernamente la pequeña cabeza.

-Oh querido P-chan… -continuaba acariciando al pequeño cerdo -Me pregunto… me pregunto si Ranma estará bien… -detuvo sus caricias. P-chan la miró primero sorprendido, después bajó la mirada -se fue sin decirme nada, salió así nada más sin responder a lo que dije o es que tal vez… -la voz de Akane comenzaba a sonar llorosa -tal vez yo cometí una tontería porque siempre he sido una boba… -las lágrimas se asomaron en aquellos enormes ojos y eso fue algo que el cerdo negro, único testigo de lo que pasaba con ella, no pudo soportar y sin más salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a una sorprendida peliazul detrás de él.

-¡P-chan! -gritó Akane sin poder hacer algo. Aquella acción del cerdo negro le hizo sentir que definitivamente algo estaba mal en ella. Las lágrimas que en un inicio habían salido de tristeza y confusión, las limpió con el dorso de una de sus manos para luego armarse de valor. -¡Estoy harta! Necesito respuestas y las voy a tener cueste lo que cueste, nadie se burla de Akane Tendo -dejó salir aquellas palabras con mucha seguridad y orgullo. Acto seguido se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana para poder recorrerla. Sintió la fría brisa que provenía de fuera y el sonido de la tenue lluvia que aún seguía cayendo se hizo presente, todo aquello le provocó escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma. Estornudó dos veces pero aquello no iba a detenerla, así que como pudo se subió al escritorio, haciendo que el té que Kasumi le había dejado se derramara un poco. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco de culpa pero se limitó a suspirar brevemente. _Lo siento Kasumi, pero es que yo…_

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Tambaleó un momento, debido a la debilidad que por la fuerte gripe sentía. Se aferró al marco de la ventana y en un intento quiso saltar pero en lugar de eso empezó a caer lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el piso, una sombra lo impidió ágilmente y la tomó en brazos. Era la pequeña silueta de otra mujer cuyas ropas se encontraban totalmente empapadas. _Por poco y no llego, Akane_ -¿Pero qué rayos te sucede? -le preguntó la pelirroja en tono completamente molesto, pero la chica que tenía entre sus brazos no respondió.

-¿Akane?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos más tarde, se ve a Kasumi saliendo de la habitación de Akane, mientras que Ranko estaba apoyada en la pared y sostenía en brazos a un cerdo, con los ojos en forma de equis y un notorio golpe en la cabeza, el cual se hallaba inconsciente. También la mediana de las Tendo se encontraba con su casual y despreocupada postura corporal, viendo a Kasumi acercase.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Nabiki.

-Juraría que la dejé acostada y dormida, no entiendo cómo pudo salir en ese estado. Gracias por traerla de vuelta Ranma -Kasumi sonrió amablemente al prometido de su hermana menor.

-Es obvio que mi hermanita solamente hace locuras cuando se trata de cierta persona -le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la pelirroja, la cual sintió un escalofrío de solamente sentirse observada de esa forma.

-El baño ya tiene agua caliente, deberías darte un baño o te vas a enfermar también Ranma -con ese comentario Kasumi interrumpió las travesuras de su hermana.

-Sí, tienes razón Kasumi, gracias… pero… Akane está… -la cara de Ranko reflejaba preocupación.

-Ella tiene la fiebre un poco alta pero está bien. Más tarde vendré a verla y le daré la siguiente dosis de medicamento -le sonrió de nuevo aunque esta vez se reflejaba el cansancio.

-Si… si gustas yo po-podría… -la voz de Ranko decrecía en volumen y su rostro se ocultaba tras su cabello.

-Me parece justo que Ranma la cuide, Kasumi. Después de todo ella está así por salir a buscarlo -interrumpió la mediana, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

-Nabiki, no creo que…

-¡Está bien! ¡Cuando termine le daré el medicamento a Akane no se preocupen! -Ranko dijo aquello mientras pasaba corriendo al lado de las hermanas, en dirección al baño caliente que le esperaba.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que logró decir Kasumi.

Por su parte, Nabiki logró ver el sonrojo que quiso ocultar la chica de la trenza, cosa que le llevó a sonreír satisfecha de haber presionado para que cuidara de Akane.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El azabache disfrutaba de aquel baño caliente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho. Por un lado de la bañera se encontraba un pequeño cerdito amarrado de las patas, aunque aún permanecía inconsciente. Un suspiro sonoro hizo eco en las paredes de aquel lugar, el chico de la trenza se relajaba bajo el agua humeante.

 **Flashback**

Akane llevaba entre sus brazos a P-chan Ranma, mientras subía trabajosamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. La joven se recostó y colocó a su lado a su confiable cerdito. Él solamente se limitó a mirarla pero Akane tenía la vista clavada en la ventana.

-Supongo que… él no siente lo mismo que yo ¿no es así? -las palabras de Akane tomaron por sorpresa al pequeño P-chan Ranma.

 _Por supuesto que no boba, se trata de Ryoga, tú no sientes nada por él o… espera un momento, te refieres a que él… es decir a que yo…_ Ranma estaba cayendo en cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de la peliazul cuando notó algo extraño dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Un brillo muy tenue comenzó a reflejarse desde su cuerpo, y temió que su prometida se diera cuenta, sin embargo, ella ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. El brillo fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un inmenso resplandor.

 **Fin flashback**

Los recuerdos de Ranma se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido y movimiento del agua. Alguien se había metido a la tina y era nada más y nada menos que el chico de la bandana el que emergía del fondo de la bañera. -Ryoga…

-No digas nada Ranma… -le interrumpió, mirándolo con mucha seriedad a los ojos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Ryoga? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de haber vuelto a tu cuerpo? Ahh… seguramente ya te habías encariñado con el mío. No te culpo, tiene una gran fuer… -no logró terminar su broma dado que Ryoga le golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte, que el azabache tuvo que sobarse con ambas manos -¡¿Quieres pelear P-chan?!

-No estoy para tus tontas bromas, Saotome. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le has hecho a mi amada Akane?

-Ryoga… -el chico de la trenza puso cara de pocos amigos – antes creía que solamente eras distraído y desorientado pero ahora ¡no me cabe la menor duda de que eres un completo bobo! ¿No te das cuenta de que el causante de todo fuiste tú?

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa de todo? Actúa como un hombre, Ranma y acepta que Akane enfermó por tu culpa.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡Fuiste tú quien salió corriendo como un loco!

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! – lo retó el chico del colmillo mientras se paraba para adoptar una postura más amenazante y segura.

-Cuando quieras, estoy listo P-chan -se burló Ranma y también se puso de pie.

Se miraban retadoramente, tan concentrados en sus acostumbradas riñas de niños que no se dieron cuenta de los "cliks" que sonaban muy cerca de ellos. Fue hasta que guardaron total silencio y sintieron que alguien los observaba, que giraron al mismo tiempo sus rostros para encontrarse con la lente de una cámara que los enfocaba directamente. Se miraron desnudos a sí mismos y se agacharon de inmediato para ocultarse en la tina.

-¡NABIKI! -gritó el azabache.

-Lástima, se dieron cuenta rápido aunque no demasiado -les guiñó un ojo -Gracias por el material chicos, prometo darles el tres por ciento de las ganancias.

-Nabiiikiii… eres una… -Ranma se quejaba mientras Ryoga ocultaba su rojizo rostro con sus manos.

-Como sea cuñadito. Vine a entregarte la medicina para Akane -se la arrojó y él atrapó el frasco de manera fácil -Bueno, que pasen buena noche. Asegúrate de que la tome y que descanse lo mejor posible -acto seguido salió del baño. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron una vez que Nabiki salió. Ranma miró el pequeño frasco que contenía la medicina para su prometida.

-Bueno, supongo que…

-Cuídala Ranma, por favor… -la voz tranquila y casi suplicante de Ryoga, hizo que Ranma lo volteara a ver.

-Ryoga

-No finjas que no sabes, Akane está preocupada por ti… -apretaba sus puños por debajo del agua, conteniendo su coraje mezclado con celos -ella siempre está pensando en ti y lo menos que debes hacer ahora es cuidarla.

-Ryoga, acaso tú…

-¡Ya vete! No me hagas arrepentirme

Ranma, comprendiendo los sentimientos del chico de la bandana, asintió y salió de la tina, tomando las ropas limpias para poder alistarse y salir rumbo a la habitación de su prometida.

NOTA: Hola! Mil disculpas por el atraso, pero en verdad me fue imposible hacer acto de presencia antes. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espera. Saludos, besos y abrazos :D


	12. Chapter 12

DOCEAVA PARTE

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. 

Una mano temblorosa giró lentamente la manija de la habitación de Akane. Ranma pasó saliva lentamente y se adentró despacio en la penumbra del cuarto, observando cuidadosamente. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se acercó hasta quedar por un lado de la cama de la peliazul, quien dormía profundamente. El chico de la trenza se quedó en completo silencio, observado el rostro sudoroso y cansado de su prometida, cosa que le hizo fruncir de inmediato el ceño.

-Boba… -dijo muy bajamente para que no le escuchara -si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

 **Flashback**

Ranma P-chan notaba un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo y una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos. Un ligero mareo se hizo presente y de pronto las voces conocidas de dos personas le hicieron volver en sí. El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sujeto por pequeñas espátulas incrustadas en su ropa que lo anclaban al suelo, en un lugar alejado del dojo pero reconocía que aún estaba en Nerima.

-¿Ranma? -dijo con voz angustiada la chica de la espátula.

-¿Estás bien Ranma? -Shampoo la secundó.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza y al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad comenzó a reír como una loca, provocando que las dos chicas se miraran sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Ranma qué fue todo eso? Una luz salía de tu cuerpo -comentó Ukyo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡He vuelto a ser yo! ¡Por fin, ya era hora! -gritaba alegremente la pelirroja, totalmente ajena a lo que le decían su amiga y la chica de cabellos morados. De pronto vino a Ranma la imagen de Akane sentada en la cama y con expresión triste en su rostro, haciéndolo salir de su alegría por volver a su cuerpo. " _Supongo que… él no siente lo mismo que yo ¿no es así?"_ fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de ella cuando volvió a ser él. -¡Akane! -dijo en voz alta e hizo el intento de levantarse cuando unas cuantas espátulas más se aseguraron de mantenerlo en su lugar.

-Un momento Ranma, ¿a dónde crees que vas? -le dijo una muy molesta Ukyo.

-No creas que podrás irte tan fácilmente, aún no has respondido nuestras preguntas Ranma y no saldrás hasta que aclares lo que dijiste el otro día.

-¿Lo que dije el otro día?… -se quedó pensativo -Oigan no tengo idea de lo que están diciendo pero en este momento tengo prisa -su voz se volvió un poco más enérgica.

-Es por Akane ¿no? -Shampoo puso cara de molestia.

-Justamente de ella estábamos hablando así que será mejor que respondas Ranma ¿es verdad lo que dijiste sobre Akane? -Ukyo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Será mejor que hables con la verdad -sentenció Shampoo.

-Cielos… -Ranko suspiró y cerró los ojos. _No tengo idea de lo que habrá sucedido… probablemente estén hablando de cuando Ryoga…_ abrió los ojos de golpe _cuando dijo que solamente me interesaba Akane…_

-¿Qué estas esperando Ranma? -dijo Ukyo

-Ya te dimos tiempo suficiente para pensar así que dinos -complementó Shampoo.

-Bueno yo… es decir Akane… Akane… -no encontraba las palabras para salir de la situación. Ambas chicas se acercaron y lo observaban con gesto impaciente y molesto, cruzadas de brazos.

-¡Tú y Akane qué! -dijeron al unísono.

-Akane es… ella es… -los nervios se notaban en la voz de la pelirroja. " _Supongo que… él no siente lo mismo que yo ¿no es así?"_ resonaban las palabras de Akane en su cabeza. _¿Y qué se supone que sientes Akane?_ Se preguntó de pronto pero en ese instante, otro recuerdo de momentos antes vino a su mente, cuando Ryoga estaba en su cuerpo y él era P-chan _"Ranma… sé que… sé que no soy la persona más cálida del mundo ni la más femenina y sé que a veces te fastidio pero-pero confía en mí por favor, yo siempre estaré para… para ti y ayudarte..."_ Ranma apretó sus puños al darse cuenta de que su orgullo no le permitía decirle a las demás sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues sabía bien que Akane y él sentían lo mismo. -Ukyo… Shampoo… lo siento mucho pero… -comenzó a decir en tono serio, haciendo que las dos jóvenes lo miraran atentas -Akane es… es la única a quien yo…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que en ese instante le pasó por encima una mujer que corría a toda prisa. Se trataba de Kodachi quien seguía escapando de una pequeña figura que la perseguía. El maestro Happosai también cayó sobre la cara de Ranma y al ver a las otras dos jóvenes se detuvo.

-¡Aayy! Pero si son mis otras dos prometidas -las miraba emocionado con sus ojos enormes y brillantes -Soy su Ranma chicas, ¡ya llegó por quien llorabaaan!

Ukyo y Shampoo lo miraban con su cara de asco y miedo al verlo vestido de la misma forma que Ranma y esa pequeña peluca con trenza. La lluvia ya no caía tan intensa pero fue suficiente para mojar el cuerpo de Shampoo cuando ésta intentó escapar del agarre del maestro, quien se quedó con su impermeable. La pequeña gatita trató de refugiarse en Ranko.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, noooo! ¡Shampooo! Quítate ¡quítenmela! -Ranma chica se movía bruscamente al tener al felino en la cara, hasta que en uno de esos movimientos pudo escapar de las espátulas que lo mantenían preso.

-¡Aléjese de mí, viejo libidinoso! -se escuchó el grito de Ukyo al tiempo que mandaba por los aires al maestro con la ayuda de su enorme espátula. Se giró para buscar a Ranma pero ya no se encontraba donde lo habían dejado, solamente estaba Shampoo en su forma de gato. -¡Ooyy! No puede ser, ¡se escapó! -dejó salir un enorme suspiro -Al final de cuentas Kodachi ni siquiera fue útil, sin embargo… _"Ukyo… Shampoo… lo siento mucho pero… Akane es… es la única a quien yo…"_ -ay Ranma… -fue lo último que dijo la ojiazul al recordar las palabras de la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, Ranma chica corre a toda prisa hacia el dojo Tendo.

-Debo regresar antes de que vuelvan a intentar una locura, además Ryoga ya habrá vuelto en sí y Akane… -se decía a sí mismo mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado para llegar al dojo. De camino la lluvia seguía cayendo, cosa que ya comenzaba a molestarle demasiado. De pronto, al entrar por el patio de los Tendo, vio una pequeña figura caer por lo alto. Reconocía bastante bien el lugar y más aún aquella silueta, era la de su prometida. Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho al verla caer e hizo todo su esfuerzo para llegar justo a tiempo y tomarla en brazos.

 **Fin Flashback**

 _Pero qué locuras haces Akane, boba, mírate cómo estas…_ pensaba el azabache entre molesto y preocupado. Fue hasta que apretó el pequeño frasco con el medicamento, que regresó a su mente el objetivo con el cual había entrado en aquel lugar. La notaba respirar pesadamente así como el ligero sonido que dejaba escapar de sus labios, una clara señal de malestar e incomodidad. Ranma cerró los ojos por un momento y tras un suspiro se inclinó para poder estar más cerca de ella. _Al menos está bien, si hubiera caído seguramente se habría llevado un fuerte golpe…_

Acercó una mano hacia el rostro pálido de Akane, lo hizo sin pensarlo y para cuando el azabache se dio cuenta, su mano ya se encontraba tocando una de las mejillas de su prometida. El corazón del azabache comenzó a latir de manera más rápida al descubrirse tocando a la peliazul. Los nervios lo invadían de golpe pero todo eso pasó a segundo término cuando el intenso calor que emanaba de ella llegó hasta la palma de su mano. _Será mejor que tome el medicamento._

-Akane… -susurro casi imperceptiblemente -Akane despierta… -aumentó el volumen de su llamado, sin embargo, no había reacción por parte de la joven.

 _Rayos y ahora qué debería hacer…_ la observó un poco más. El verla tendida ahí tan frágil, tan inocente y linda le hizo sonrojar hasta sacarle humo por las orejas. El chico de la trenza sacudió su cabeza para poder volver en sí y concentrarse y después de eso se acercó con más determinación que antes. Se animó a tocar la frente de la chica; estaba ardiendo.

-Akane despierta, debes tomar algo de medicina, Akane… -insistió un poco más.

Poco a poco la joven Tendo abrió los ojos. En un principio no lo miraba directamente, pues se sentía desubicada. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el techo de su habitación y luego giró el rostro para así ver a la persona que posaba una mano sobre su frente y que la había despertado. Y ahí estaba él, el terco chico de ojos azules que justamente en ese momento la observaban en la profundidad de la noche.

-Ran…ma… -al fin lo reconoció y de pronto quiso levantarse -Ranma estás bi… -no terminó la pregunta debido a un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo temblar sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo estoy bien Akane, pero mírate, tú no pareces muy bien que digamos, ¿por qué eres tan boba? No debiste salir si estaba lloviendo tan fuerte -no pudo evitar reprenderla al notar su estado. De inmediato el gesto en el rostro de su prometida se transformó en uno completamente disgustado.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Eres un malagradecido, yo preocupándome por ti, ¡eres un ingrato! Además… -entrecerró los ojos – qué haces tocándome la frente, ¡abusivo!

Ranma retiró la mano de inmediato, sintiendo que el calor subía por sus mejillas y tuvo que darse la vuelta para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

-Nadie te estaba tocando a propósito. Solamente vine a ver si estabas mejor y darte la medicina que Kasumi me pidió que te entregara, ¡boba! -luego de decir su pequeña mentira, sintió que algo muy ligero le rozó la cabeza. Miró por un lado en el suelo y descubrió uno de los cojines de la cama de Akane. Extrañado, el azabache miró hacia su prometida pues obviamente había sido ella quien le aventara el objeto pero tan débil se encontraba que ni siquiera pudo golpearlo bien.

Ella mantenía la cabeza agachada ocultado parte de su rostro tras su flequillo, solamente las lágrimas que se escapaban se dejaban ver al caer de su rostro. Eso desarmó por completo al ojiazul.

-Akan…

-Déjame… -le interrumpió- puedes poner lo que viniste a darme en la mesa y sal de mi habitación… -lo miró molesta y dolida -no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti.

El azabache pasó saliva trabajosamente mirando a su prometida llorar, si algo lo eliminaba de cualquier juego era verla llorar. Se dio de nuevo la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa donde colocó el pequeño frasco, sirvió un vaso con agua y se quedó de pie en silencio. Ella, al ver lo que hacía, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el escritorio para tomar lo que sea que le habían traído y echarlo de una vez por todas. Akane estiró una de sus manos para tomar el frasco y abrirlo pero una mano más grande y firme que la suya interrumpió su camino. Ranma la tomaba por la muñeca cosa que sorprendió a la joven y luego le causó molestia. Ella lo miró con gesto incómodo e iba a reclamarle de no ser por la profunda mirada que se posó en ella. Akane no supo de qué manera interpretar la mirada de su prometido, sencillamente se sonrojó y trató de recomponerse.

-Oye qué… -fue todo lo logró decir antes de que él la tomara en brazos. La joven no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía -Ran..ma…

El azabache la colocó de nuevo en su cama, recostándola y tapándola hasta la mitad del cuerpo, acto seguido le colocó de nuevo la mano en la frente.

-No te levantes, iré por algo para que baje esa fiebre, además no es bueno tomar algo que no conoces así que espera aquí, traeré el remedio de los Saotome.

No le dio tiempo para responder ni se fijó en qué cara tenía ella, solamente salió de la habitación. Una vez estando fuera, se puso las manos en las mejillas, estaba completamente rojo. Caminó rápido hacia su habitación, entró de golpe desubicando al enorme panda que estaba ahí dormido, buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar ese remedio familiar y después de tenerlo en la mano, dejó que el vapor saliera por sus orejas.

-¿Pero qué fue todo eso?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Akane se sentía mucho más acelerada, en parte por la enfermedad y en parte por eso último que no pudo prever. Su corazón latía intensamente al recordar la forma delicada y atenta con la que él la había llevado a la cama y arropado. De solamente pensarlo sintió que hervía más de la cuenta su cuerpo. Miraba el techo y alternaba con observar la puerta esperando a que él entrara por ella. _Pero ¿qué debo hacer cuando vuelva?_ En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente provocando en ella un respingo. _Ranma… lo mejor será no hacer nada…_ rápidamente se acomodó como si estuviera dormida.

 _Menos mal, sigue en su lugar y al parecer se quedó dormida… rayos mi corazón está demasiado acelerado podría jurar que incluso ella lo escucharía…_ se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza _tranquilízate Saotome, ella está débil como para darte una de sus acostumbradas palizas._

-Akane estás ¿dormida? -preguntó en voz tenue.

El chico de la trenza no recibió respuesta, pues Akane estaba tan nerviosa que no quería decir nada ni interrumpir aquél momento que tal vez no iba a repetirse jamás. Suspiró resignado y se sentó por un lado de ella colocando en el suelo las cosas que había traído para ayudar a bajar la temperatura. Metió un paño en la pequeña bandeja con agua fresca, retiró con una de sus manos los rebeldes cabellos de la frente de la chica, quien le pareció que había temblado en el instante en que la tocó. Después de exprimir el excedente de agua colocó el paño frio en la frente de ella. Notó una respiración profunda en su prometida, como una especie de suspiro. Armándose de valor, Ranma acarició el rostro de su siempre salvaje peliazul y sin saber qué sucedía, vio que una gota resbalaba por los ojos de ella. _Akane está… ¿llorando?_ El azabache limpió delicadamente aquellas cristalinas gotas y la observó completamente perdido en su belleza.

-Tonta… -logró musitar al tiempo que sonreía en la penumbra de aquella habitación.

 _Bobo…_ fue el último pensamiento de Akane antes de quedarse dormida.

Nota: gracias por ser pacientes y seguir leyendo :D abrazos!


	13. Chapter 13

TRECEAVA PARTE (penúltimo)

 **Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

La mañana llegaba a Nerima y con ella el canto de las aves se hacía presente. Kasumi, de sonrisa siempre amable, se encontraba cocinando el desayuno como era costumbre mientras que otra chica de cabello castaño y corto se alistaba con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria quien una vez lista, bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

-Buenos días Nabiki -saludó la mayor de las Tendo mientras acomodaba la comida sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días Kasumi -saludó una animada Nabiki revisando algunas fotografías en sus manos.

-Hoy te levantaste muy temprano, ¿harás algo en especial en la escuela? -preguntó con curiosidad viendo a su hermana sonreír guardando dentro de su mochila los pequeños cuadrados de papel mate que tenía en las manos.

-Así es hermana, tengo algo muuuy importante y especial que hacer -terminó de acomodar sus cosas dentro de la mochila y miró a Kasumi -Incluso puede que traiga helado para toda la familia más tarde, cortesía de esta nueva estampa familiar -le extendió a Kasumi una fotografía.

Kasumi tomó la foto en sus manos y la observó detenidamente. Una sonrisa más amplia de la habitual se fue dibujando en su amable rostro e incluso colocó una de sus manos sobre una mejilla y ladeó la cabeza en clara señal de encanto por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Nabiki si llegan a enterarse…

-Qué más da que se enteren. Ese par no hacen más que perder el tiempo por tontos y orgullosos y mientras sigan así yo puedo sacar algo de provecho -bebió de su té tranquilamente -Así que guarda bien eso en el álbum familiar hermanita.

-Está bien -se retiró llevando la foto entre sus manos, las cuales llevaba pegadas al pecho.

-Bueno, será mejor que me marche de una vez – Nabiki terminó lo que quedaba en su tazón y salió sonriente -¡Nos vemos! -se despidió de su hermana mayor.

Kasumi, por su parte, sacó de uno de los cajones lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías, donde buscó un espacio para colocar la que le había entregado Nabiki minutos antes. Se quedó ahí, observando cada una de las imágenes que integraban la colección.

-Ay no… debo darme prisa antes de que los demás bajen a desayunar -regresó el álbum a su sitio y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane sintió la luz del día que invadía su rostro obligándola a abrir los ojos. Percibió su cuerpo pesado pero sin duda mucho mejor que la noche anterior con todo el alboroto de las autoproclamadas e incomodas disque prometidas de su pelinegro. Le tomó unos minutos poderse sentar. Tocó su frente para corroborar la temperatura y comprobó que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Miró por un lado de la cama y observó la pequeña vasija con rastros de agua y conteniendo un paño en su interior.

-Ranma… -dejó escapar suavemente el nombre de su prometido, recordando con emoción y ternura los últimos momentos antes de quedarse dormida, pues no podía negar que había disfrutado de los cuidados que su atolondrado prometido le había proporcionado con preocupación y hasta delicadeza. Extrañamente se sentía renovada de energías y hasta más saludable, por lo que no dudó en buscar su uniforme para prepararse e ir a la escuela. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de las cosas que se hallaban perfectamente acomodadas entre su ropa. Estaba completamente segura de que se había deshecho días antes de algunas prendas que, a su parecer, no le sentaban nada bien. Con curiosidad observó que no todas estaban de nuevo en su lugar, solamente algunas regresaron y pudo notar que compartían el color o la forma. Se talló los ojos y miró de nuevo, corroborando que no estaba alucinando.

-Pero qué… -expresó pensativa.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y tomó solamente lo necesario para ir a la escuela y justo cuando sacaba su ropa escolar, un listón en tono rosado se deslizó hasta caer al suelo. Tras levantarlo se le quedó mirando detenidamente y luego miró hacia la ropa doblada que repentinamente había vuelto a su repertorio. Algunas de ellas también eran rosas. Dejó aquel detalle de lado, poniendo el listón sobre la cama a un lado del uniforme.

Se apresuró a apagar la lámpara de escritorio cuando miró otro tanto de objetos que también se supone ya debían estar en algún depósito de basura dentro de Nerima. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse; se dio palmadas suaves en las mejillas y fijo la vista de nuevo. Sí… eran algunas de las revistas de cocina que ella había envuelto en un gran paquete para tirar. No eran todas las que había colocado por un lado del cesto de basura, eran solo algunas cuantas en las que venían las recetas más sencillas. Desde cómo hacer bolas de arroz sin mayor ciencia hasta platillos medianamente más elaborados pero sin representar un caos en la cocina de Kasumi en caso de que ella intentara hacerlos. Dejó las revistas como las había encontrado y suspiró sin saber la razón.

-Supongo que… que aún necesito estas cosas… -una pequeña sonrisa quería imprimirse en su rostro de porcelana pero no fue hasta que volvió a mirar el listo rosado en la cama, que sonrió por completo.

-¡Rayos se me hace tarde!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de un rato Akane bajó apresurada las escaleras encontrando a Kasumi al pie de estas, ya que estaba a punto de ir a ver si la menor de las Tendo se encontraba mejor de salud. Garo fue para Kasumi darse cuenta de que Akane se notaba especialmente radiante e incluso se notaba diferente en su arreglo para la escuela.

-Oh Akane, buenos días. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Buenos días, Kasumi. Sí, ya me siento mejor -sonrió ampliamente.

-Me da gusto, eso quiere decir que el medicamento que le pedí a Ranma que te diera funcionó de maravilla -correspondió a la sonrisa de su hermana menor.

Akane sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas y no pudo más que desviar la vista de su hermana pues no había sido su medicamento lo que había restaurado su salud y más allá.

-Bu-bueno la medicina no… en realidad… Ranma… -las palabras, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo importante es que estás bien hermanita -Kasumi quiso ayudarla al notar el evidente nerviosismo -Por cierto, ¿podrías despertar a Ranma? Sería bueno que desayunen bien antes de ir a la escuela.

Akane asintió y acto seguido subió las escaleras. Aún mantenía la calidez en las mejillas y a cada paso le parecía que era mayor, pues no sabía exactamente cómo se supone que debía comportarse con él luego de haber sido cuidada durante la noche por el azabache. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada centímetro recorrido, podía escucharlo en sus oídos una vez que estuvo de pie al frente de la puerta corrediza. Se tuvo que colocar una mano en el pecho para tranquilizar su corazón y respiró profundamente. _Normal, debo actuar normal…_

-¿Ra.. Ranma? -preguntó tímidamente y esperó encontrar respuesta del otro lado, cosa que facilitaría la situación pues le diría que el desayuno está listo y se iría sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que seguramente le harían sonrojar de nuevo y aún más. Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó.

Se asomó de apoco dentro de la habitación. Agradeciendo no encontrarse con el panda recorrió la puerta un poco más y vio con claridad la figura recostada de su prometido. Irrumpió en la habitación con sigilo, cuidando que sus pasos no lo despertaran. Sus nervios la sofocaban, sentía el calor en su espalda y ese ligero sudor en la espina que nadie sabe que la invade en situaciones como ésta.

Una vez estando de pie a un lado de Ranma se percató de la postura por demás relajada del azabache. Estaba totalmente destapado, con brazos y piernas distendidos sin formar alguna posición en concreto. La boca ligeramente abierta, dejando salir su respiración tranquila y profunda. Akane sonrió casi enternecida al notar el evidente cansancio en el chico de la trenza. Ella pudo dormir gracias a él y él, sin embargo, veló por su salud sacrificando horas de sueño. _Pobre, debió quedarse hasta muy tarde, se le ve tan profundamente dormido porque seguramente está cansado…_ la peliazul sonrió _sería muy cruel de mi parte despertarlo, no tiene caso que vaya a la escuela…_

Se agachó hasta colocarse en el suelo para poder verlo de cerca. Con todo y la boca abierta Ranma se veía atractivo, porque el condenado lo era sin tener que esforzarse. Akane se sonrojó de nuevo al descubrirse hipnotizada por la visión de su prometido dormir como un niño. Temblorosa y tímida, una de sus manos llegó hasta el rostro del azabache para apartar uno de esos mechones rebeldes que amenazaba con ocultar aquellas espesas pestañas, así que recorrió ese flequillo y, como guiada por un traicionero impulso, acarició suavemente su frente y luego una de sus mejillas. El rostro de la peliazul se puso de mil colores ante sus actos atrevidos desde su punto de vista. A punto de quitar la mano estaba cuando el chico, por causa del contacto que ella tuvo en su rostro, se giró ligeramente atrapando la mano de ella entre la mejilla del azabache y la almohada.

 _Aayy… ¡no puede ser! ¡Akane tonta!_ Se recriminaba en sus adentros mientras intentaba sacar su mano, cosa que resultaba difícil si pretendía no despertarlo. La boca semiabierta de Ranma pasó a ser una sonrisa, como sumido de repente en un sueño agradable. Akane comenzó a sudar frío ante la situación vergonzosa en la que su prometido, o cualquiera que entrara, podría verla. De pronto se le ocurrió tocarle la mejilla contraria y tal como ella esperaba, el cosquilleo hizo que el chico de la trenza se moviera incómodo por ese contacto, con lo que ella pudo quitar su mano de inmediato. Se levantó con todo el cuidado del mundo y salió en reversa apoyada siempre sobre las puntas de sus pies casi con el arte de un ninja.

Tras cerrar la puerta dejó salir todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Tuvo que propinarse unas palmaditas en la cara para volver en sí y luego salió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba el resto de la familia desayunado.

-Akane ya está servido ¿y Ranma? -preguntó una curiosa Kasumi.

-Si… sigue dormido, la verdad es que se nota cansado y creo que merece descansar después de todo no hay nada urgente para entregar en la escuela… -explicó una ligeramente nerviosa Akane.

-Está bien, pero tú debes comer adecuadamente, recuerda que tus defensas aún pueden estar bajas.

-¡Sí!

-Buenos días hija, hoy te ves diferente -saludó el patriarca

-Sí Akane, te ves muy bien esta mañana -secundó los halagos el señor Saotome

-¿Verdad que sí Saotome?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Oh… gracias -respondió alegre y apenada por tanto cumplido. Comió su desayuno tan rápido como pudo y luego tomó su maletín.

-Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¡Cuídate mucho! -se despidió Kasumi, pero Akane ya se había marchado.

Tanto el señor Tendo como el señor Saotome se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin comprender la repentina prisa que tenía Akane por irse pero se limitaron a reírse como era costumbre antes de seguir bebiendo té.


	14. Chapter 14

EN EL CAPITULO FINAL

Las campanas de la escuela sonaron como una clara señal de que la hora de iniciar clases estaba en su punto. Akane ya se encontraba entrando al salón. Todo el camino había estado rememorando los cuidados que el azabache le pudo haber dado mientras ella estaba sumida entre sueños y cansancio. Incluso llegó a la escuela sin escuchar que le habían silbado y saludado en el transcurso al salón. Su sonrojo no era por los halagos que jamás escuchó… eran provocados por un torpe chico que seguramente aún dormía plácidamente.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó con un animado y renovado tono.

-Buenos días Akane -respondió Sayuri

-Buenos días Akane -se acercó Hiroshi -Hoy luces muy bonita Akane.

-Gra… gracias… -le contestó una sonrojada y repentinamente tímida peliazul.

-Es verdad Akane, te ves muy bien -secundó Daisuke

-Oh por favor… no sigan muchachos porque no sé qué decir…

-Oye Akane ¿y dónde está Ranma? ¿No vino hoy contigo? -inquirió con curiosidad Sayuri.

-¿Se pelearon de nuevo? -quiso saber Hiroshi

-Seguro Ranma se portó mal con Akane -agregó Daisuke

Akane pasó la mirada por todos sus compañeros y su amiga, en realidad no esperaba que pensaran de esa forma acerca de su prometido y la culpa se hizo presente en ella al notar que el haberlo dejado atrás despertaba malos entendidos en la mente de sus compañeros.

-No, no Ranma no ha hecho nada malo, no digan eso -la pobre peliazul movía sus manos en una negativa ante tales acusaciones.

En ese momento ingresó al salón el profesor en turno, cosa que Akane agradeció enormemente al ser salvada de tan incómoda situación. Estaba por sacar su libreta para tomar notas cuando sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, algo típico cuando era observada de mala gana o el peligro estaba cerca. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde percibía la incomodidad y se encontró con la mirada nada amable de Ukyo quien al toparse con los ojos avellana de Akane, entrecerró aún más los suyos en un gesto de total y evidente molestia. ¿ _Qué le pasará a Ukyo?_ Pensó Akane sin saber qué ocurría.

La primera clase transcurrió lenta para Akane quien no dejaba de sentir esa mirada desagradable de Ukyo. Al inicio sintió incomodidad y nervios, pero posteriormente pasó a una sensación de enojo. Todo había salido perfecto al comienzo de su día y sentía que la castaña quería arruinar todo eso agradable con sus miradas intermitentes. Así las horas transcurrieron hasta que terminaron las primeras clases y estando a poco de comenzar el descanso, Ukyo se acercó a Akane.

-¡Akane! -la señaló con un dedo amenazador -Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Todos en el salón voltearon a ver al escuchar la firme y poderosa sugerencia de Ukyo, provocando expresiones de sorpresa mientras miraban a la chica Tendo sentada aún en su pupitre.

-¿Un duelo dices? -preguntó una no tan sorprendida Akane _Sabía que esa mirada no era para nada bueno…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranma despertó cuando el cuerpo le dijo que ya había sido suficiente. Se sentó torpe y lentamente sobre el futón, estirando sus brazos a la par que su boca se habría tanto como podía para dejar salir un bostezo.

-Cielos, realmente fue cansado estar en vela gran parte de la noche… -se frotó los ojos y bostezó de nuevo -espero que Akane se haya sentido mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para poder lavarse la cara y prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Justo al salir del sanitario su curiosidad pudo más y se fue a hurtadillas a la habitación de su prometida, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Dio pequeños golpes y al no obtener respuesta desde el interior, se atrevió a girar la perilla lentamente para mirar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cama bien hecha. _Vaya, al parecer sí funcionó el haberla cuidado._ El orgullo no cabía dentro de su pecho, pues además de ser un excelente artista marcial, había logrado ayudar a la terca de su prometida cuidando. Entonces miró el pequeño reloj que tenía la peliazul sobre el escritorio.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Aquel estruendoso grito hizo que tanto Soun Tendo como Genma Saotome tiraran las piezas sobre el tablero donde jugaban; Kasumi, quien se encontraba regando algunas plantas, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y parpadeó intrigada por el grito del azabache. El más afectado fue el maestro Happosai pues del susto dejó caer cenizas sobre una de sus preciadas prendas íntimas robadas. Las fuertes y apresuradas pisadas del chico de la trenza recorrieron todo el piso superior en un orden indescifrable. Finalmente bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡AKANE! ¿Dónde se metió? -expresó enojado suponiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Hola Ranma, buenos días. Akane se fue hace rato a la escuela, dijo que estabas muy cansado y que lo mejor era no molestarte -le resolvió la duda la mayor de las Tendo, con la amable sonrisa de siempre.

El azabache habría protestado de no ser por lo que escuchó.

-Di… dices que Akane no quiso que me despertaran para… que… yo… descan... sara… -sus palabras se iban volviendo torpes y un calor traicionero subió por sus mejillas.

-Sí -ella sonrió -Gracias por haberla cuidado, esta mañana lucía muy radiante y animada y todo gracias a que le diste el medicamento.

-Sí… bueno… el medicamento… -el color rojo era brillante en todo su rostro.

-Será mejor que desayunes, Akane dijo que no había nada urgente en la escuela así que supongo que no es necesario que vayas.

Aquel comentario lo sacó de su estado de vergüenza y asintió tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Mientras comía el desayuno, sintió que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento sin Akane. _Ella se fue a la escuela y quiso que yo descansara, pero… ¿y si algo le pasa?_

-Después de todo es tan torpe… -dejó salir aquello de sus labios en tono aburrido.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Nada, nada Kasumin jajajaja -se vio descubierto.

-Oye Ranma, si no vas a ir a la escuela deberías hacer algo de provecho, qué te parece si te conviertes en chica y modelas para mi unas prendas que acabo de adquirir jijiji -llegó el maestro Happosai mostrando un conjunto rosado.

-Sí cómo no, cómo se le ocurren esas tonterías viejo loco -quiso golpearlo en la cabeza pero el viejo fue más rápido.

-¡Bah! Tú no entiendes nada Ranma, quiero dárselo de regalo a Akane porque esta mañana se veía realmente linda. Seguramente muchos chicos en la escuela hoy van a querer darle algo especial pero voy a robar su cora…

El maestro no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo puesto que Ranma pasó por encima de su cabeza, saltando a toda velocidad por los tejados para llegar a toda prisa al Instituto. En menos de lo que jamás había pensado llegó a la escuela, pero le extrañó ver que casi todo parecía desierto.

-¿Dónde están todos?

Sin tener que poner demasiada atención, escuchó los gritos de la gente y se percató de la enorme cantidad de voces de hombre que se escuchaban justamente cerca de su salón de clases. Subió a toda prisa, esquivando personas en el camino, se abrió camino entre la bola de jóvenes y al notar a Sayuri y compañía se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Ranma, hoy sí que se te hizo tarde -se burló Hiroshi.

-Sí bueno, tuve problemas para dormir y para despertar -respondió en tono fastidiado

-Tranquilo campeón, lo sabemos -le codeó Daisuke -pero creo que en lugar de cuidar a Akane sólo durante la noche, deberías hacerlo también durante el día

-¿¡Q-Qué dices!? -el pelinegro se sonrojó sin saber cómo es que ellos sabían de lo ocurrido. Sus amigos se limitaron a señalar hacia el interior del salón para que el azabache observara.

La escena era de no creerse. El salón se encontraba totalmente destruido, había pequeñas espátulas, pétalos negros y fideos tirados por todos lados. Una gran cantidad de varones de la escuela estaban siendo detenidos por Shamppo, Ukyo y Kodachi. La cara de Ranma lo dejaba todo muy claro, no podía entenderse nada de nada.

-Todo comenzó cuando Ukyo retó a Akane a un duelo -inició el relato Sayuri

-¿Un duelo dices? -preguntó Ranma

-Sí. Todo nos sorprendimos porque se lo dijo de la nada antes del descanso.

-Luego sin que el duelo pudiera comenzar, Shamppo se apareció rompiendo un muro diciendo que también quería un duelo con Akane -continuó Daisuke

-Y luego ellas comenzaron a discutir cuando la loca de Kodachi se apareció, esparciendo esas extrañas rosas negras que siempre carga con ella -dijo Hiroshi.

-Sí, de pronto un montón de chicos llegaron para pedirle una cita a Akane, eran tantos que tus otras prometidas se molestaron y empezaron a pelear entre ellas y con ellos y todo fue un desastre -finalizó Sayuri

-No son mis prometidas… -respondió Ranma con cara de pocos amigos -¿Y dónde está Akane?

-No lo sabemos, de un momento a otro ya no estaba, suponemos que aprovechó para salir por la ventana… -señaló Daisuke.

-Menos mal… ¡gracias! -el azabache salió por donde había llegado para ir en su busca, antes de que las tres locas pudieran descubrirlo.

-¡Ranma espera! -le gritó Sayuri. Él se detuvo y se giró para verla correr detrás de él. -Toma ... -le entregó una fotografía donde se veía a Ranma y Akane claramente, ambos en la habitación de ella -Creo que esto se le cayó a alguna de esas tres pero me parece más lindo que ustedes la conserven -le guiñó un ojo. El pelinegro se puso de mil colores al verse descubierto. Sabía de sobra sobre esa escena pues él mejor que nadie la recordaría. Sin decirle nada a la amiga de su prometida, tomó la foto y reanudó su camino.

-Esa Nabiki, no pudo ser nadie más que ella… ¡me las pagará! -se quejaba el azabache mientras buscaba por todos los rincones de la escuela.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de descubrir que en ningún rincón de la escuela se encontraba la peliazul, Ranma decide ir al parque en el que suele sentarse. Buscó entre las bancas del parque sin tener éxito.

-Esa boba, dónde se metió -expresó frustrado.

Pensó en que debía regañarla por haberse ido sola a la escuela, pues de no haberlo dejado en casa tal vez las cosas no hubieran resultado tan desastrosas. Pero lo cierto es que pudieron ser peor porque sus autoproclamadas prometidas le habrían reclamado luego de las fotos que Nabiki les vendió. En cuanto diera con su paradero no duraría siquiera en reprenderla por sus actos desconsiderados, ni en cama ni despierta se le podía quitar el ojo de encima. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que una mano le tocó el hombro izquierdo.

-¿A quién le llamas boba? -escuchó a su espalda.

-Já! Pues a quién más va a ser -se giró para encararla -a t…t..i…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual, su saliva se quedó acumulada dentro de su boca la cual se abrió también más de la cuenta, sus palabras no terminaron de salir al menos no hiladas.

-A… a… ti… ¿Akane?

-Claro que soy Akane bobo, quién más… -ella le sonrió divertida al notar la reacción del azabache.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que el maestro pervertido quería que posara la ropa de regalo, la chica por la que el cúmulo de jóvenes hormonales se habían alborotado en la escuela y la razón por la que Ranma mismo no podía articular pensamiento y palabra. No era gran cosa el cambio que se había hecho, pero era algo diferente y él había tenido mucho que ver aunque no lo creyera. Su azulada cabellera había sido cuidadosamente peinada y acomodada, como si cada delicada hebra de cabello supiera el lugar que le tocaba ocupar. No es que no se arreglara el cabello todos los días, pero se notaba una diferencia. Lo había acomodado ligeramente de lado, dejando ver su oreja izquierda y con ello una parte de su blanco cuello. El flequillo no obstaculizaba aquellos enormes ojos sino que, por el contrario, le daban un marco a su rostro dejando a la vista esas hermosas cejas de forma perfecta. Y para que todo aquello fuera posible, un listón de color rosado sostenía aquel bello, sencillo y a la vez delicado peinado, terminando en un moño perfectamente bien hecho, por el lado donde no caía la mayor parte de su cabello. Ese era justamente el listón que ella había decidido poner junto con las cosas a desechar y que él había recuperado, dejándolo a la vista de la joven para que no se deshiciera de él junto con otras cosas.

-¿Ranma? ¿Te sientes bien? -Akane dejó de sonreír al notar que su prometido no decía nada, su expresión se volvió en una de preocupación.

 _Qué… bonita…_ los pensamientos del azabache se acompañaron de un ligero pero notorio sonrojo, cosa ante la cual Akane puso su mano en la frente de él.

-Ay no, Ranma ¿te sientes mal? ¿estas enfermo? -quiso corroborar su temperatura -Ranma, estás rojo y tu piel se siente caliente, deberíamos ver al doctor Tofu… -retiró su mano.

-No… no, Akane estoy bien… -desvió la mirada de ella, luego se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. El verla así le había cambiado por completo la jugada.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sintió que llevaba algo. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña fotografía, la cual no correspondía a la de ellos sino a una que días atrás Akane había tirado al cesto de basura. Se trataba de una fotografía del pasado en la que se ve a Akane con su larga cabellera y el mismo listón que lucía en ese momento frente a él. Había estado pensando largo tiempo en devolvérsela con algunas palabras sinceras… pero optó por dejarlo así. El azabache sonrió de repente, provocando curiosidad en la menor de las Tendo.

-Te ves muy bonita… Akane…. -se sinceró con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Akane no cabía de la felicidad ante el halago de Ranma, bajó la mirada apenada y sonrojada tanto o más que él.

-Gra… gracias Ranma… - _no sabes lo feliz que me hace el escucharlo de ti… mi querido Ranma…_ se guardó sus pensamientos.

El silencio se hizo presente, aunque no era incómodo. Él jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, ella se tomaba una mano entre la otra detrás de su cintura en la misma situación que el azabache. Repentinamente, sintieron que el suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies, ambos miraron atentos el suelo. Las aves comenzaron a volar asustadas, saliendo de sus nidos y escondites para escapar a lo que se acercaba. Miraron en la misma dirección, desde donde se escuchaba un escándalo. Así fue que llegaron los hermanos Kuno, Shamppo, Ukyo y hasta Mousse y Ryoga se habían unido al grupo.

-Akane aún no hemos tenido nuestro duelo -gritó Shamppo

-Eres una tramposa Akane, cómo es que tienes una cita con mi Ranma -gritó Ukyo

-A un lado plebeyas, yo soy a quien mi amado Ranma realmente ama, jojojojo

-Akane Tendo, mi amor, ¡quiero una cita contigo! -gritó Kuno

-Ranma, eres un desgraciado, cómo pudiste aprovecharte de Akane mientras ella dormía -reclamó furioso Ryoga

-¡Déjenlos solos, nos los interrumpan! -dijo desesperado Mousse

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ranma tomó en brazos a Akane para huir de la manada de locos que querían cobrar venganza como siempre.

-¡Están locos! -fue lo único que dijo Ranma, aún sonrojado por llevar a su prometida en brazos. Ella no dijo nada y discretamente se abrazó a él -Akane… ¿recuerdas que habías tirado algunas prendas y que ahora están de nuevo en tu habitación? -le preguntó el azabache mientras seguían huyendo.

-Sí, es extraño que algunas cosas hayan vuelto a mi cuarto… -respondió totalmente intrigada.

-Bueno… -sonrió y le dirigió una mirada cargada de algo que Akane no supo interpretar pero le erizó toda la piel -no la tires… porque me gusta cómo te ves con ella… -confesó al fin.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos ante esa declaración que jamás imaginó. Se miraron unos segundos que para ellos fue estar casi en otro mundo, cuando Akane miró hacia abajo, verificando que Ranma en su emoción había saltado demasiado alto.

-¡Ranma cuidado! ¡Vamos a caer!

-Nooooo… -gritó el azabache al darse cuenta demasiado tarde. Solamente pudo ver una mesa y personas debajo antes de la caída.

Encima de ellos cayeron sus perseguidores. Mucho polvo se levantó luego de que todos cayeran en picada unos sobre otros. Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar. Muy cerca y debajo de todos, los observaba un vendedor de lentes oscuros, quien sostenía pequeños frascos rotos de brillantes polvos.

-Será un desastre saber quién es quién pero supongo que al ser todos amigos no habrá problemas -dijo cabizbajo por el desastre en su puesto de cosas exóticas

FIN

Espero que haya sido de su agrado haber leído este fic. Deseo mejorar para próximas aventuras. Nos leemos pronto. Mil gracias por acompañarme en esto tan hermoso de escribir fics. Besitos! :D


	15. Epílogo

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Epílogo**

El Sol brillaba tenuemente y a escasos momentos de ocultarse, para dar paso a la noche en el cielo de Nerima. Una joven pareja caminaba a paso lento, con las miradas en el camino y en completo silencio. Cada uno llevando sobre su espalda una enorme mochila de viaje. Sus rostros se veían serios, cansados con ligeras ojeras. Detuvieron su camino frente a la casa Tendo, donde se quedaron quietos un momento, dejando salir un enorme y pesado suspiro.

Se adentraron en la residencia, de manera tranquila y casi silenciosa para después anunciarse.

Kasumi, la mayor de las hijas Tendo, salió a su encuentro para darles la bienvenida.

-¡Akane! ¡Ranma! Bienvenidos -les sonrió como de costumbre -en unos momentos estará la cena. Pónganse cómodos y dejen sus cosas.

-Gracias Kasumi -fue lo que dijo el azabache.

-Muchas gracias hermana -respondió Akane.

-¡Vaya! Ya regresaron, díganme ¿cómo les fue con ese improvisado viaje de entrenamiento amistoso? -preguntó de manera perspicaz la mediana de las hermanas, quien recién llegaba de sus compromisos.

Los prometidos no dijeron nada, cada uno miró hacia el lado contrario y pusieron cara de no saber nada al respecto.

-Supongo que bien -comenzó a decir la peliazul -fue mucho más amistoso de lo que… imaginé… -terminó de forma insegura y pensativa.

-Ajá… y… ¿por qué vienes tan tapada hermanita? -preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Con aquella pregunta había provocado un sobresalto en los dos. Y es que no era para menos la curiosidad, dado que la menor de las Tendo llevaba puesta una enorme cobija que tapaba casi desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

-Bueno… es que yo… -comenzó a responder de forma nerviosa.

-Ya no cabía en la mochila -interrumpió el azabache -es tan torpe que no supo enrollarla bien para que cupieran todas sus cosas de nuevo -dijo con tono de burla.

-¿A quién le llamas torpe, bobo? -respondió ofendida la de cortos cabellos.

Una acostumbrada y "tranquila" discusión no se hizo esperar entre los prometidos, siendo observados de manera atenta e intrigada por Nabiki, a quien nada se le escapaba. No se creía la historia de la torpeza de Akane y estando a poco de volver a interrogarlos Kasumi interrumpió.

-Me da gusto que hayan vuelto, los extrañábamos. ¿Por qué no van a darse un baño antes de la cena? -preguntó amablemente, provocando que detuvieran la discusión.

-Tienes razón Kasumi, iré a bañarme -comentó la peliazul. Y fingiendo indiferencia avanzó mirando al frente, pero no pudo ocultar a los castaños ojos de su hermana de cabellos cortos el poderoso sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas.

Nabiki miró a Ranma y grata fue su sorpresa al verlo sonrojado también, hasta podría decirse que nervioso, jugando infantilmente con sus dedos. El azabache, al sentirse observado, compuso su expresión a una de indiferencia, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza como solía hacer para restarle importancia a las cosas.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas… -les dijo, pasando por delante de las hermanas.

-Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso… -susurró casi para sí Nabiki pero su hermana mayor le puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y negó amablemente con la cabeza.

-Dales un respiro Nabiki, yo los veo igual que siempre. ¡Oh! Debo apurarme con la cena antes que regresen papá y tío Genma. -acto seguido regresó a sus labores en la cocina.

-Qué remedio -soltó un suspiro la mediana -Espera Kasumi, te ayudaré en la cocina _porque si subo a mi habitación tendré la tentación de seguir averiguando sobre ese par…_ pensó Nabiki con una pícara sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el baño se encontraba Akane disfrutando como nunca creyó de un baño, pues habían pasado varios días desde que se aseara debidamente. Se metió lo más que pudo en la bañera, dejando libre desde la nariz hasta su cabeza. El sonrojo por el calor del agua se hizo presente, pero ese sonrojo fue en aumento a medida que recordaba las últimas horas antes de ser ella. Por otra, parte un joven de cabellos trenzados descansaba sobre el tejado de la residencia Tendo, y como era de esperarse, justo sobre la habitación de Akane. Dejó escapar un suspiro más. Miraba el cielo oscurecerse, sentía por fin un poco de descanso y así se quedó por varios minutos sin nada en mente.

-Ya todo terminó, espero no volver a encontrarme con el viejo del puesto de cosas malditas…

-Sí… opino lo mismo -le secundo una femenina voz.

Ranma, como si le hubieran puesto hielo en la espalda, tembló desde los pies hasta la punta de la trenza, adoptando una postura mucho más erguida. Buscó con una asustada mirada a la poseedora de la vos, pero no la encontró.

-A-Aka-Akane? -preguntó temeroso.

-Dime… -respondió tranquilamente.

El pacífico tono de vos de su prometida le hizo recuperar la calma y entonces comprendió que ella le hablaba desde la ventana, por lo que avanzó y se asomó hasta poder observar aquellos cabellos azules que brillaban tenuemente con la luz de la ahora presente Luna. El azabache se acostó boca abajo, lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla para poder escuchar a Akane en caso de entablar una conversación. Un minuto de silencio se hizo presente y eso le recordó que él era quien había dejado la conversación pendiente así que retomó la palabra, procurando ser cuidadoso con lo que diría.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa, ya me hacía falta.

-Sí, a mí también -contestó ella, mientras observaba algunas estrellas brillar a lo lejos. Se encontraba recargada sobre sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, sentada sobre su mesa de estudio.

-Y.. -Ranma no sabía cómo hacer la preguntaba pero igual lo haría -¿te sientes me-jor?...

Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios y de nuevo ese sonrojo. Comprendió que en el tono de su prometido se notaba el nerviosismo, tal vez pensaría que ella reaccionaría de manera violenta pero comprendió que no tenía por qué. Después de todo ella también estaba nerviosa y sabía que cuando las emociones la rebasan no reaccionaba del todo bien. Sonrió casi para sí al darse cuenta de que era tierno por parte de Ranma el estar preocupado por ella, aun cuando no lo admitiera.

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por haberme ayudado hace un momento, sé que lo hiciste para que no tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Ranma sonrió ante la respuesta de su prometida -No tienes qué agradecerlo, Akane… -pronunció su nombre tan bajito que ella no lo escuchó. -Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás, a pesar de todo me divertí mucho -sonrió al recordar las boberías.

Tras algo de silencio, Akane dejó salir una risa sincera y encantadora, que de inmediato hizo a Ranma asomar toda su cabeza hasta quedar casi frente a su prometida. Ella por su parte le dedicó una mirada brillante, juvenil y divertida, acompañada de una sonrisa y una risa sutil que le siguió.

-Sí… todo fue una locura pero muy divertido jajajaja -no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

Ranma se sonrojó y la miró embobado. Después de un par de segundos comenzó a reír junto con ella.

 **Inicio de recuerdos**

El vendedor de artículos chinos-misteriosos y mágicos se hallaba colgado de un árbol en un parque cercano a donde tenía su puesto. Sus ojos destilaban lágrimas y su boca deformada en un enorme puchero imploraba piedad a ocho jóvenes que lo picaban con una vara según quien tomaba la palabra.

-¡Por favor muchachos, piedad! Ya les dije que no puedo hacer nada para que vuelvan a la normalidad, bájenme de aquí, ustedes cayeron sobre mi tienda. ¡Soy inocente! ¡Yo soy la víctima! -se quejaba amargamente.

-Ya cállese -le dijo una chica de cabellos púrpura al mismo tiempo que le picaba la barriga con una vara de madera.

-Ya bajémoslo, no tiene caso seguir preguntando cuando ya nos dijo todo, no podemos hacer nada más -comentó la chica de cabellos cortos.

-Sí, yo creo que ya fue suficiente, además será cosa de esperar unos días -le apoyó el chico de la trenza.

Considerando que no había más remedio a la situación y habiendo torturado al pobre tendero hasta sacarle toda la información posible, decidieron marcharse, sólo que olvidaron descolgar al vendedor pero ya se daba por bien servido al no tenerlos cerca.

Sentados en el parque, todos se encontraban cabizbajos. Algunos pensativos, otros resignados y otros cansados.

-¡Arg! Todo esto es culpa tuya -señaló con indignación una joven de coleta a lado y cabellos negros a otra de cabello largo, liso y castaño quien no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pero qué dices? -le cuestionó con molestia -En ese caso todo es culpa suya -señaló a la de cabellos azules.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser mi culpa? -se defendió.

-¿Y de quién si no? -rebatió la de cabellos morados.

La discusión entre todos no se hizo esperar. Nada se distinguía de aquel barullo, solamente hablaban sin detenerse, salvo por la joven de cabellos azules que solamente se limitó a pensar en lo que habían de hacer a partir de este momento.

-¡Ya basta! -les ordenó y todos guardaron silencio, dejándose caer pesadamente en sus respectivos lugares y suspirando con resignación. -Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es, en primer lugar, pensar en irnos lejos de la ciudad para no meternos en líos en nuestras casas y con nuestros conocidos. -todos asintieron ante esto. -Luego, tenemos que descubrir quién es quién sin tener que decirlo directamente -asintieron de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo el de trenza.

\- Y yo -comentó la chica de la espátula.

-Sí… pero ¿a dónde iremos? -preguntó un joven que portaba un boken.

-Tal vez podemos decir que iremos a una salida como "amigos" -dijo el chico de la trenza.

-Mmm… o podemos decir que nos iremos a un entrenamiento amistoso -propuso la joven de cabellos azules.

-Por mí está bien -respondió el joven chino de cabello largo y negro.

Se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, estando de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. Lo siguiente fue acompañarse como grupo a sus respectivas casas, puesto que estaban todos revueltos y no les convenía levantar sospechas. Así que primero pasaron a la casa Tendo, siendo la más cercana. Siguieron con la de Ukyo, el Neko-Haten y finalmente la residencia Kuno. Para el atardecer ya se habían encaminado a las montañas. Todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta llegar y luego se pusieron de acuerdo en quién encendería fogata. Afortunadamente encontraron unas cuantas cabañas libres, sin embargo, el asunto era saber quién era quién para poder repartir los espacios. Fue así como, sentados alrededor de la fogata, se dispusieron a investigar sus identidades.

-Yo hice algunas observaciones que pienso pueden ayudar -dijo con seguridad la de cabello morado. Todos la observaban con mucha atención. -Comprendo que no podemos decir el nombre directamente o algo así, por lo que haremos referencia a la persona con algún sobrenombre con el que podamos identificarla ¿qué opinan?

Todos asintieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero sugiero que sea con algo neutral y no ofensivo -indicó la chica de la espátula.

-Está bien -aceptó la pelimorada -¡empezaré contigo! -señaló enérgicamente a la chica de cabello corto y azul -Cuando fuimos a la casa Tendo, entraste con mucha seguridad y no te costó trabajo hacer la maleta de Ranma pero te pusiste nervioso para hacer la tuya propia… -todos pusieron cara de sorpresa -así que tú eres Ra… emm… "trenza"… sí, ¡trenza! -todos le aplaudieron.

-Vaya, sí que adivinaste -se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, relajando su postura por completo. Antes que alguien más dijera algo, un grito interrumpió todo.

-¡Aaahh! Siéntate bien, ¡cierra las piernas bobo! -le corrigió la chica de la espátula a la de cabello azul. Comportamiento que hizo que todos asintieran y se vieran unos a otros.

-Y entonces tú eres am... Ten… Ten… Ten-san, sí Ten-san -dijo orgullosa al haber encontrado un apodo adecuado.

-Mejor patito, porque tiene un pato en su puerta -comentó la de cabello corto.

-Pero no es posible porque ya tenemos un pato en el grupo -dijo la de coleta a un lado y en ese momento todos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello rizado y que usaba boken… y unas enormes gafas que justo en ese momento se acomodaba.

-¿Se refieren a que yo soy el pato? -dijo incrédulo. Todos pusieron cara de no creerse su ingenuidad.

-Bueno, haciendo un recuento, yo soy trenza, ella es Ten-san, y él es pato -resumió Ranma en Akane, señalando a Akane en el cuerpo de Ukyo y a Mousse en el cuerpo de Kuno. -Ahora bien, Shampoo es muy observadora y pensaría que eres la verdadera de no ser porque quien señaló primero la presencia de un pato fue ella, entonces tú eres Uk… esto… ¡okonomiyaki! -dijo al final.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Excelente, y ella es Sha… Gata, es una gata -dijo con algo de burla la de cabello morado, haciendo que la de coleta frunciera el ceño.

-Bueno, ahora nos faltan tres… qué difícil será… -expresó con pesar Ranma en Akane.

-Jojojo tómense su tiempo queridos… -dijo una voz cantarina y extraña. Todos miraron en esa dirección y al darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos veían, pusieron cara de horror, aunque algunos quería reír a carcajada abierta.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto "él" aludido.

Y es que no era para menos. Tenían ante sus ojos la imagen de Mousse vestido elegantemente con un kimono tradicional japonés, su cabello levantado en una coleta alta y de lado, los ojos maquillados, las pestañas rizadas y los labios ligeramente pintados de rojo.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho con mi… con ese cuerpo varonil, mujer descarada?! -le reclamó un furioso Mousse en el cuerpo de Kuno.

-Tranquilo Tachi, tú sabes que un Kuno nunca pierde el estilo sin importar dónde habite, jojojojo -se reía de manera delicada y extraña viniendo en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermanita -respondió el otro Kuno.

Fue entonces que Ryoga, en el cuerpo de Ranma y hasta ahora no mencionado, dejó de reír para enojarse al ver cómo Tatewaki había rizado su cabello y le había quitado la bandana.

-Oye tonto, ¿qué hiciste con mi cabello? -comenzó a reclamar el de la trenza.

Mientras aquellos cuatro peleaban, los restantes los observaban desde sus lugares.

-Al menos ahora ya sabemos quién es quién -dijo Akane en Ukyo.

-Sí -dijo Ranma en Akane – él será Tachi (Ryoga), él es la rosa negra (Mousse) y él será p-chan (Ranma).

-¿Por qué él debe ser p-chan? -preguntó con curiosidad Akane en Ukyo.

-Ah… porque… porque… - _ay pero qué bruto soy…_ -bueno podría ser solamente cerdo.

-¿A quién le llamas cerdo? -le reclamó Ryoga en Ranma, pero al ver que Akane (que en realidad era Ranma) le miraba con los ojos brillantes y casi al borde las lágrimas, se desarmó y se puso de rodillas -lo siento Akane, perdóname, no llores por favor.

-Esto va a ser muuuuy largo… -expresó Ukyo en forma de Shampoo al tener esa visión de Ranma implorando perdón a Akane.

Akane se sonrojó al ver la escena pero luego tuvo que meterse porque Ranma, abusando que parecía ser ella, le daba patadas a Ryoga.

Los días transcurrieron complicados. El primer problema fue para asignar las cabañas, puesto que si hubieran quedado chicos en chicos y chicas en chicas no hubiera sido inconveniente pero en cambio no podían permitir que Ranma como Akane durmiera con las chicas y Kodachi como Mousse con los hombres. Al final todos dormían afuera y en las cabañas descansaban sus cosas. Luego estuvo la cuestión de las necesidades biológicas, puesto que no era algo que pudiera ignorarse, así que para ir al baño se tuvieron que implementar acuerdos que durarían hasta que el hechizo acabara.

Lo primero era respetar los cuerpos que les habían tocado, por lo que no estaba permitido tocarlos a no ser que fuera necesario, como en el caso de ir justamente al baño. Esta regla causó problemas entre los Kuno y quienes estaban siendo modificados por ellos, ya que siempre alegaban que un Kuno debía verse bien sin importar las circunstancias.

Estaba el acuerdo de dejar a un lado los intereses personales para no aprovecharse de la situación, esto aplicaba principalmente para Ranma que, viéndose como Akane, constantemente quería golpear injustificadamente a Kuno y Ryoga. Para bañarse la mayoría no tuvo problema, hasta Kodachi lo hizo siendo Mousse, dijo que ella no estaba dispuesta a estar sucia, aseguró que sería sin tocar partes nobles pero que era urgente bañarse.

El problema fue para Ranma que estaba dentro de Akane. Todo mundo se opuso terriblemente a que se bañara, principalmente la menor de los Tendo, pues moría de la vergüenza. Y ese justamente fue un problema para ella, pues aunque fuera muy pulcra, comenzaba a sentir que de su cuerpo emanaba el olor a sudor acumulado. Es verdad que casi se bañaba en perfume pero para ella no era suficiente.

Ranma le aseguró que podía respetarla y que le diera su confianza y estando a nada de aceptar, los demás no lo dejaron. Ya habían transcurrido cinco días, y el viejo de los productos había dicho que serían unos cinco o hasta siete, ya que la cantidad de polvo fue mucha. Y así llegaron al día siete y nadie se acercaba al cuerpo de Akane que en realidad era Ranma, porque ni los perfumes podían disimular del todo. Habían decidido decirle que fuera Akane (siendo Ukyo) quien bañara el cuerpo de ella pero ante esa idea, ya estaban planeando los chicos asomarse para ver.

Ese día siete, Ranma (en Akane) no se sentía bien, amaneció con dolor fuerte en espalda baja, que ya venía presentándose desde uno o dos días anteriores; incomodidad en el busto y… ¿sangre? Nunca miraba cuando iba al baño pero en esa ocasión, amaneció con un pequeño rastro en la bolsa de acampar. Al darse cuenta de la situación iba a gritar pero se dio cuenta de que todos dormían salvo su prometida, quien le miró con preocupación en la vestimenta de su mejor amiga. Juraría que se asomaron en sus ojos algunas lágrimas, pero ella se sacudió la cabeza, y le indicó que se tapara con la cobija y así nadie se daría cuenta.

El azabache no pudo ocultar su molestia y le reclamó lo poco que ella confiaba en él. Le dijo que sentía el cuerpo incómodo y que lo bañaría pero ella no quería por la pena. Enfrascados estaban en la discusión cuando descubrieron un resplandor que poco a poco comenzó a envolverlos a todos. Y así, volvieron a la normalidad. De cualquier forma, Akane no llevaba lo necesario para pasar aquellos días y decidió quedarse envuelta en la cobija hasta llegar a casa, por lo que salieron a toda prisa antes de que los demás despertaran y notaran su penosa condición.

 **Fin de recuerdos**

-Jamás olvidaré lo bien que se ve Mousse con maquillaje, aunque pobrecito, no debió ser agradable verse así jajaja -continuaba riendo Akane.

-Y que lo digas, tampoco Ryoga podrá replicar esos rizos que Kuno le hacía jajajaja

Poco a poco Akane paró su risa, dejando solo a Ranma. Acarició su corta melena, recordando lo bien que se había sentido tener de nuevo el cabello largo aunque no fuera suyo. De alguna forma y en silencio, ella guardaría ciertos pensamientos de baja autoestima que experimentó al verse en otro cuerpo.

-Tu cabello es precioso -le dijo él, como leyendo su mente. Lo hizo en automático y sin pensarlo. Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas y, con todo y eso, enfrentó la mirada de su prometida quien le observaba entre asombrada e ilusionada.

-Ranma…

-Akane tú eres… - _preciosa_ \- Akane tú me… - _gustas…_ \- tú, en verdad eres la única que…

El corazón de ambos no podía estar más acelerado ante aquel momento íntimo, esperado, de confesión.

-¡Ranmaaaa! ¡Akaneee!

-¡Chicooos!

Los prometidos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe por unas voces conocidas. Y ahí, en el patio de la casa Tendo, estaban esos locos que habían compartido una extraña aventura durante siete días.

-Oigan, se fueron muy rápido -dijo Ukyo.

-Cuando despertamos ya no estaban pero nosotros ya éramos nosotros -comentó Mousse.

-Pensamos que para celebrar, podríamos ir a mi mansión, están todos invitados -dijo un arrogante Tatewaki.

-Vamos chicos, habrá comida china para todos -comentó alegre Shampoo.

-Y okonomiyakis -les guiñó un ojo Ukyo.

Ranma y Akane se miraron unos instantes y luego se sonrieron, aceptando en silencio sus medias confesiones, ya habría tiempo después para poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

-¡Ya vamos! -les avisó Akane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic! Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Abachos y beshos desde aquí! Aaawww w estaré ansiosa por leerlos. Hasta pronto.


End file.
